Maximum RideThe big dance competition
by Fangtastic
Summary: Maximum Ride has been abused by her father Jeb, she moves away with her Mom, Angel and Gazzy, twin six year olds and her adopted sister Nudge, but when they move can they keep safe from their father, and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Nudge, Max, get up, it's your first day back at school." Mum screamed up the stairs.

I groaned when I heard my little sister and brother Angel and Gazzy run up the stairs, Angel ran into Nudge's room and Gazzy ran into mine.

Gazzy grabbed my arm and started to shake me awake.

"Get up, Max, get up, you'll be late, do I have to get the jug?"

I sat up quickly. "I'm up, I'm up."

My six year old brother giggled next to me.

I rolled my eyes as I rolled out of bed. "Okay Gazzy, I need to get dressed. Is Nudge up yet?"

"Yes, she's having a shower, come on Gazzy, Mummy's made cookies." My six year old sister, Angel, said skipping past my room.

Gazzy ran off as well, probably to eat some cookies. My Mum makes _the _best cookies in the world.

I quickly got my clothes out of my drawer and walked into my bathroom, yes I have my own bathroom.

I had a quick shower and put on my dark blue top, three-quarter length jeans and my blue converses, I ran a brush through my wet dirty blond hair which was already starting to curl.

I walked out looking in the mirror as I passed, there are two things I actually like about myself, I like my long dirty blond curly hair and my brown eyes.

I threw my night clothes on my bed, put on a blue head band and walked out of my room, I almost walked into Nudge, my sixteen year old adopted sister, I'm sixteen too, I'm two months older than Nudge. She was wearing a pale pink t-shirt, pale pink mini-skirt and pale pink heels, she has certain colours for certain days, today was obviously a pink day. Her long curly dark brown hair was up in a high ponytail and her brown eyes were staring at me.

"Why do you wear mini-skirts, Nudge? You could pass as one of the pops." I said.

"I don't look that bad, do I? I mean I thought my skirt was longer." Nudge looked at her skirt.

I sighed. "You don't look _that_ bad, Nudge. I mean, you look fantabulous, as always. I really envy you sometimes."

"Don't worry. You look really pretty but if I give you a make-over…" Nudge said.

"No. No make-over's, Nudge, you know I don't wear make-up." I snapped.

"But you'd look even more pretty than you do now, Max." Nudge said.

I shook my head, turned on my heel and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Max." Mum smiled as she gave me my plate of pancakes and cookies.

"Thanks, Mum." I kissed her cheek before I sat at the table, Nudge joined seconds later, I knew that by the look on her face that she was going to try and talk me into a make-over, she's only ever managed once, when we were fourteen, she'd threatened to go tell Mum that I was the one who scratched her car with my bike.

Sure enough Nudge started to talk about giving me a make-over, I knew Angel would join in, and she did but so did Mum, that traitor.

Finally I agreed after Angel and Nudge gave me the bambi eyes and Mum promised me more cookies, two of my weaknesses.

Ten minutes later I stared at my reflection in the mirror in awe, the girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be me, she looked amazing, she was wearing black eye-liner, black mascara, natural coloured eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Wow…Nudge…I'm…wow." I managed to get out.

"You look so pretty, Max." Angel gaped at me.

Nudge was speechless. Well there's a first time for everything.

"Kids, come on, let's go before you're late."

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and I ran down the stairs, grabbed our bags and ran out the front door.

I sat in the passenger seat, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy sat behind Mum and I. We dropped Angel and Gazzy off at school and went to collect Ella and Ari, they were sitting on the wall outside their house. Ella and Ari are twins and they're sixteen. Ella had her shoulder length dark brown hair in neat curls. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide as she stared at me.

What? I never wear make-up, everyone knows that, even the pops. Ella wore a pale blue top, dark blue jeans and blue converses. She's like Nudge but today's blue, they promised they wouldn't wear the same colour on the same day. Ari's dark brown hair was gelled again and his hazel eyes were looking at Nudge, I think he likes her. He wore a red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and black trainers.

Ella and Ari sat next to Nudge in the back seat.

"Morning guys." I grinned.

"Wow, you're wearing make-up, did the girls get to you?" Ella asked.

"Yep." I smiled popping the 'p'.

Mum drove us to school in five minutes, a new record but I think she was speeding.

We got out of the car and waved to Mum, then we walked over to Iggy and Fang who were waiting for us at the gate.

Iggy has short light brown hair, and brown eyes, he wore a white t-shirt, white shorts and white trainers, I hope he's not doing a different colour for every day as well, it's enough with Nudge, Ella and the pops doing it.

My best friend Fang, I know he's a guy but still, he has a mop of jet black hair with his fringe covering his right eye, his eyes are a gorgeous dark brown, almost black, I'm the only one who can understand him, he's Mr. Emotionless of the group and he doesn't talk much, except to me, but we are best friends. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans and black converses, he always wore black, like Nudge, Ella and the pops always wear the same colour. While Fang is Mr. Emotionless we have Nudge, the fantabulous poetry writer, Ella, the brainiac, Iggy, the pyro, Ari, the music and song writer, he plays the guitar, drums and bass, when he records he gets me to sing because he 'really likes it and thinks it's good', then there's me, the girl who's good at gymnastics, martial arts and dance plus I'm the leader, because I'm the one who always stick up to the pops the other five, not so much Fang, follow my lead.

Speaking of the pops here they come.

I rolled my eyes as the leader of the pops, Lissa, snapped at someone who walked into her.

We call them the pops because they are the popular group at the school, but they're really mean to everyone, the only people who stick up for themselves are Fang, Ari, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and I.

Unfortunately for Fang, Sky's his cousin and Lissa's always flirting with him.

Sky flirts with Ari, Nudge gets mad at that which is really funny, Hannah flirts with Iggy, Dylan flirts with Ella, Sam flirts with me and all the jocks flirt with Nudge…two words…Not interested.

I've got a feeling Ari loves Nudge as much as Nudge loves him, Iggy loves Ella as much as Ella loves him. I don't love anyone, although Nudge keeps saying I love Fang, which I don't, we're just best friends. And I have no idea who Fang likes, for all I know he could like Lissa.

Sky has black hair in a bob and dark brown eyes, Lissa has long frizzy red hair and green eyes and Hannah has shoulder length wavy blond hair and pale blue eyes. They were wearing the same hot pink outfits with mini-skirts that hardly covered their bums.

They also have two boys in their group, Dylan and Sam.

Dylan has blond hair and brown eyes and Sam had mousy brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. They were both wearing dark blue, as always.

I groaned as the five of them walked over to us.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them, Ella, Iggy and Ari glared at them too. Nudge put her hands on her hips and stared coldly at them and Fang leaned against the wall, expressionless and with his arms crossed.

"Awww what's the matter? Aren't you glad to see us?" Lissa asked.

"Not really, we've got better things to do than talk to you." I said coldly.

"What's better than talking to us?" Hannah said.

"Anything." Ella snarled.

Everyone in the corridor froze to stare at us, it's not a secret that we hate each other, I know hate's a strong word but in this case it's not strong enough.

"Hey Fang, do you want to come to my party with me this weekend?" Lissa asked fluttering her eyelashes.

I had to resist not to gag. Fang shook his head.

"Why don't you ever talk to me? You _are_ my boyfriend." Lissa said.

I can't believe her sometimes. I scowled at her. "He's _not_ your boyfriend and maybe he doesn't talk to you because he doesn't like you."

"That's not true, he _is_ my boyfriend and he _does_ like me." Lissa said stomping her foot.

"In her dreams." Fang mumbled in my ear causing me to jump, I didn't know he was standing next to me.

He smirked at my reaction while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Lissa, she's just delirious, of course you're dating." Sky patted Lissa on the shoulder and walked up to Ari. "Hey Ari, can you come over mine tonight and help me with my homework."

Nudge grabbed Ari's hand and pulled him away. "Sorry he can't, Sky, he's over my house tonight."  
Nudge and Ari held hands for what was longer than necessary.

Hannah walked over to Iggy and kissed him on the lips.

My eyes widened in surprise, they're not usually this direct.

Iggy tried to push her away but Ella pulled her off him by her hair, Hannah screeched in pain.

"You bitch." Ella spat before punching Hannah.

I grinned. "Nice one girl." We high fived.

"You'll pay for that Ella." Hannah spat blood on the floor and stalked off.

The bell rang for us to go to form.

I started to push past Sam as I followed Fang to form but Sam grabbed my arm, he pushed me against the wall as his lips crashed onto mine.

I tried to push him away, but he was too heavy, I kneed him in the stomach but he didn't even flinch, I was about to slap him when he grabbed both my wrists and held them above my head. He stepped closer to me as I struggled to get free.

Then suddenly he was ripped away from me, I wiped my lips as I gasped for air, I looked up at my 'hero' and saw Fang punch Sam in the face and kick him in the stomach, Sam ran off with Dylan not that far behind, Lissa and Sky had already stalked off.

Nudge and Ella were both staring at me with equal masks of horror, Iggy and Ari had looks of disgust and Fang had an expressionless mask on again but I could tell he was angry when I looked in his eyes.

"You okay?" Fang asked me.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Let's go to form, we're late." Nudge said.

I nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I walked into my form followed by Fang, we walked to the back and sat down.

I'm in the same form as Fang but unfortunately Sky, Lissa and Hannah are in our form.

Ella and Iggy are in the same form as Dylan and Sam.

And Nudge and Ari are the lucky ones who aren't in the same form as a pop.

We first met a year and a half ago when Nudge and I moved here, I made friends with Fang and she made friends with Ari then I made friends with Ella who knew Iggy, who knew Ari and we just started to hang together.

Mrs Else started her start of school speech and announcements.

I had zoned out until an announcement caught my attention.

"There will also be a dance competition held on the fourth of July, you have to sign up by next Friday and you will have an audition, you sign up in Mrs Baily's room. Also they're looking for more bands for…" Mrs Else said before I zoned out again.

A dance competition? That would be so cool, I'll talk to Nudge and Ella about it, we could enter.

I raised my hand and Mrs Else along with everyone else looked at me.

"Yes Max?"

"The dance competition, do you know what the winners get?" I asked.

Mrs Else looked at the poster. "Oh, yes, they win a chance to enter the worlds dance competition as well as a trophy."

Wow, a world dance competition, I'm up for it, I just hope Nudge and Ella are, it's no secret that we love dancing and people say we're amazing dancers.

"If I know that look, that look means you're going to enter the dance competition." Fang murmured as he leaned over to me.

I nodded grinning at him. "Definitely."

The bell rang signalling first lesson.

Fang and I separated, I had science with Iggy, and Fang had Maths with Ella. Nudge and Ari had English, we had looked at each of our timetables, I had Science, Maths and English with Iggy, Drama with everyone, Dance with Nudge and Ella and French, Spanish, History and Geography with Fang.

Science was a blur but Iggy managed to set of the sprinklers with an explosion and land himself a detention. On the first day.

After Science I had History where I talked to Fang about Science, I could see amusement in his eyes.

"So how was Maths?" I asked.

"Boring."

Oh yeah, one word, he's quite the talkative one, please note sarcasm.

History was boring as I waited for break. Fang and I passed notes all lesson but he wouldn't tell me who he likes.

Finally the bell rang and Fang and I walked to the cafeteria, we sat at our table and were joined by Ella, Iggy, Nudge and Ari.

"Did you hear about the dance competition?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I mean the winner will be in the world dance competition." I said.

"We should so sign up." Nudge smiled.

"Definitely." I grinned.

"Totally." Ella agreed.

"How about lunch?" I asked.

The other two nodded.

"You'll win, you always do. You are the best dancers at the school." Ari said.

"There's no competition." Iggy agreed while Fang nodded.

"Don't get your hopes up Max, you know we'll win." Lissa said as she walked up to our table.

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversations, Lissa_."_ I spat her name.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Lissa said not sounding sorry at all.

"Ari will you come to support us?" Sky asked.

"Sorry can't, I'm supporting my _friends_." He emphasised 'friends'.

"Aren't we your friends?"

"Last time I checked, no."

I smirked at her.

"Fang you're our friend aren't you, I mean you're my boyfriend." Lissa smiled.

"Cut the boyfriend crap, he's not your boyfriend." I snarled.

"Yes he is, I'll prove it." She walked up to him, sat on his lap and kissed him…on the lips…in front of everyone…and he…kissed her back? Maybe he does like her.

"You could suck faces anywhere but here, couldn't you, I mean we're trying to eat." I said. Is it me or do we say 'I mean' a lot? Just me? Okay.

Finally they pulled apart, Lissa smirked at me. "Told you he's my boyfriend."

I looked at Fang, he shook his head at my confused expression.

Why did he want to go out with her? Oh well, why should I care?

I stood up and left the cafeteria, I headed for Drama which we all had.

I got there before the bell went. Ella, Nudge, Iggy and Ari joined me.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, confused.

"Last we saw, he was sucking faces with Lissa, _that traitor_." Nudge spat the last words.

"Has he joined the pops then?" Ella asked.

"Dunno, but does he really like Lissa?" Iggy asked.

"He must do if he made-out with her, twice." Ari frowned.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." I mumbled as Fang walked up to us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Fang said.

"The ceiling." I said.

Fang half smiled as I frowned not looking at him. Nudge and Ella glared at him and Ari and Iggy shook their heads.

"What's the matter? What did I do?" Fang asked.

"Did you think you couldn't tell your friends about dating a pop or what about Max? You didn't even tell _her_ and you guys told each other everything, she is…was…your best friend." Ari snapped.

"What? I'm not dating Lissa." Fang protested.

"Well it looked like it." I said.

_ "She_ kissed _me_." Fang said.

"You kissed her back, we all saw it." Nudge said harshly.

"That's not true…"

"Then why didn't you push her off?" Ella asked.

"I tried…"

"Not very hard if you ask me…" Iggy said coldly.

"Well I didn't ask you." Fang snapped.

"You are turning into a pop, you're even snapping at friends…now ex-friends…I can't believe you Fang." I said as tears threatened to fall.

"Max, please. Please believe me." Fang pleaded.

"I want to. I really do, but…I can't." I whispered the last bit brokenly as I spun on my heel and walked off, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Well done Fang, she trusted you, after what our father did, you were the one who put her back together, remember the explanation she gave about herself on her fist day here?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge, that was almost two years ago…" Fang said.

"A year and a half and she said and I quote 'once you've got my trust I'll give everything I have, but if you lose it you won't get it back' she doesn't believe in second chances Fang, she used to, but not since our father…you know." Nudge said.

"Good luck trying to get her back, if you do it'll be a miracle." Ella snapped as they ran on to catch up with Max.

"I can't believe you chose Lissa over Max, I thought you loved Max, not Lissa." Ari frowned.

"I do love Max, she just doesn't love me back." Fang sighed.

"No shit Sherlock, after what you did, I can't say I'm surprised." Iggy said as him and Ari left Fang to go find the girls.

Fang sighed as his five best friends left him…possibly for forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The rest of the day past in a blur, Nudge, Ella and I signed up for the dance competition, Fang kept trying to talk to me, I wouldn't listen, I don't know why I got so upset, but we did tell each other everything and now I see him kissing Lissa. I wanted to believe him but the facts told a different story, he even sat with the pops at lunch, I made sure he saw my hurt expression and he looked like he regretted something, probably our friendship.

When I was younger my father used to beat me and blame me for things, I stopped him from beating Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, Luke wasn't there to do it any more.

Luke was my twin brother, we looked identical apart from genders.

When we were eight I made too much noise running down the stairs that my father beat me and Luke got in the way.

Well father killed him.

I watched as my father killed my twin brother right in front of my eyes. I'd stop talking to everyone and I stood in for Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

None of us deserved the 'punishment' but I stood in willingly to help my siblings, I also did it when Luke was out with his friends, I remember the day he left me forever, the last two things he asked me was 'to look after the family' and 'to sing to him' he said that he loved my voice, he also told me that he loved me and not to forget him, of course I would never forget him. I did as he asked and I sang it's the climb' by 'Miley Cyrus', I listen to the song on our birthday every year and on the day he died every year.

My Mum didn't know about the beatings, I don't know she didn't figure it out but I think she thought we were just clumsy children and that we started fights at school that we couldn't finish, we've been in hospital to many times to count.

But Mum did find out, she came into the lounge one time our dad and his friends were beating us, of course I got the most hits, when I was fourteen we moved here, I'm surprised we have no scars except mental ones and that we're not paralysed.

Fang was the one that got me talking and trusting again. But he blew the trust.

I think I even loved him, but he's a traitor, one of the pops.

I sat on my bed leaning against the wall, tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered the events of the day.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah." I croaked.

Nudge sat at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry Max, I know you trusted him, he's lost your trust now hasn't he?" Nudge whispered.

I nodded.

"You still trust me and the others right?"

I nodded. "Of course I do, I love you guys, but I think you were right, I do love him, but he just threw it all away, and what for? To be popular?."

"I don't know, Max. I really don't." Nudge sighed.

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door.

"Can someone answer the door please." Mum yelled.

Nudge sighed. "I will, you stay here and dry your eyes."

She left my room as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Nudge snarl.

I heard someone else speak, I thought I recognized the voice but he wouldn't be stupid enough to seriously come here.

"Well forget it, you broke her heart, she won't want to see you." Nudge snapped.

Well I guess it is Fang, the traitor.

"Sorry isn't good enough, hey don't push past me, I told you she doesn't want to see you let alone speak to you." Nudge said.

Shit, he's coming up?

I ran to my bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

"Max? Come out of the bathroom, I need to talk to you." Fang said in my bedroom.

"Max, please. Please just listen."

"Just…leave me alone." My voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"Max, please." Fang pleaded.

I sighed, wiping the stray tears on my cheeks and unlocked the door to come face to face with Fang.

"Look, Max, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? I've never cried, not once, I didn't cry when my father beat me…"

I saw pain and anger flash through Fang's eyes.

"I didn't cry at Luke's funeral, I wanted to but I didn't, you know why?"

Fang shook his head.

"Because Luke once told me that I shouldn't cry, it never solves anything. I didn't cry when my father pushed me down the stairs and I broke my arm, I didn't cry when my father stopped us going to school, seeing our friends, stopped me from dance classes, gymnastics and martial arts. But you've made an achievement…to be the first person to make me cry…this is probably the first time in ages that I really want Luke to be alive and here, I looked up to him, he was my best friend as well as my brother, and when he died I took over. But in reality I'm just a sixteen year old girl who wants her sixteen year old brother back from the dead. All _that _has happened to me and you tell me you're _sorry?_ Well I'm sorry but that won't cut it. Bye Fang…now please leave." I sobbed.

"Max, please. You're my best friend." Fang said.

"Not any more, you stopped that to go out with Lissa, a pop. We used to make jokes about them everyday and now you want to become one? What happened to the Fang I once knew? The boy who stuck by my side in every decision, the boy who got me to talk and trust again. The boy who made my life and my sisters better by just being there for me. All I see is my once best friend who has just broken my heart." I sobbed out the last sentence.

"Max, I'll do anything to just make it up to you." Fang's eyes showed he was hurt and in pain.

"There is nothing you can do to make it up to me, I won't ever trust you again." I said trying to stop the hurt and pain coming into my expression.

"Okay, I see that there is nothing I can do so goodbye Max."

"Goodbye Fang."

Fang nodded and left, when I heard the front door open and close I collapsed on my bed in tears.

"Max? Are you okay?" I heard Angel whisper by my door.

"Max, why are you crying?" Gazzy sounded a little scared, I don't blame him, like I said I never cry.

"It's okay, you two, give her some time, she'll be fine, she always is." Nudge told them.

I sat up and wiped the tears off my face. "Thanks, Nudge, you're a great sister and friend, you remind me of Luke."

Nudge smiled. "I only knew him for two years but from what I know he was a great brother and you looked up to him, but tell me, did you tell anyone about Anna? Or Liam?" Nudge asked.

I winced at their names but shook my head.

Anna was my little sister, but our father killed her too, Luke was out with his friends, I was barely conscious, Nudge didn't live with us then and Angel and Gazzy weren't born. She was only four as my six year old self watched helplessly in the corner as he beat her to death, I cried at her funeral and that was the last day that I cried, I sang at her funeral as well, I sang 'cry to heaven' by Meatloaf, I listen to that song every year on her birthday and the day she died.

Liam was our adoptive brother, Mum tried to replace Anna. He was only two years old when our father threw him down the stairs, killing him, I had defended myself against him, he made me watch Liam die, I just hope I never see him again. I sung the same song at Luke's, Anna's and Liam's funerals and I listen to those songs on all their birthdays, death days and funeral days, it shows that we loved them all equally if we played the same song, but if I had to choose a favourite it would be Luke, it would always be Luke, we were the closest siblings you'd ever meet, we never fought, we only helped each other, we never argued, or called each other names.

Nudge sighed. "So they only know about Luke?"

I nodded. Anna and Liam were so young, it broke my heart to talk about them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I got off my bed. "If that's Fang, I'll kill him." I started to walk to my door.

"You don't mean that literally, do you?" Nudge looked nervous when I turned round.

I chuckled humourlessly. "Of course not Nudge, I've seen to many murders to want to see more."

I walked down the stairs and pulled open the door.

"Surprise, Maxie."

What I saw made me want to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I stared in disbelief at my father. How did he find us? Why is he still after us?

I slammed the door in his face.

"Awww Maxie, don't be like that." Dad said from the other side of the door.

"Honey who is it?" Mum asked coming into to the hall.

"Max why did you slam the door?" Nudge asked coming down the stairs.

"Max? Max? You look like you've seen a ghost." Angel and Gazzy said skipping in from the lounge.

"Valencia? is that you?" Dad said.

Mum visibly paled as he said her name, Angel's and Gazzy's faces dropped into terrified looks and Nudge's eyes were wide, her mouth hung open, horrified.

"Monique? Angelica? Gasman? Please let me in." Nudge's real name is Monique, Angel's is Angelica and Gazzy's is Gasman.

"Run, out the back door, jump the fence to Fang's house, I know martial arts, I'll stall." I ordered.

"Max, you never finished, you can't fight him." Mum said shakily.

"I've done it before…"

"But Luke was there then."

"I can do this Mum, you just need to believe in me." I said.

Mum nodded. "I do believe in you Max." She kissed my cheek.

"Good luck." Angel hugged my legs.

"We love you." Gazzy joined the hug.

"Good luck, see you in a few." Nudge hugged me then grabbed Angel's and Gazzy's hands, they ran to the back door.

I opened the front door to face Dad.

"There you are, Maxie."

"Hello Jeb." I said.

"You know you shouldn't call your parents by their first names." Dad said shaking his head.

"You're no father of mine." I snarled.

"If you act like that, what will I do with poor defenceless Andrew?" Dad asked.

"You didn't?" I breathed.

He grabbed my cousin Andrew from his car.

"You did!" I gasped.

"I bet his parents miss him, don't you? I won't hurt him if you come with me."

My eyes widened, 'come with me' usually means he'll take you from home, rape you, then kill you, there's been a few murders in the news and I know he did it.

As if he knew what I was thinking Dad held a knife to nine year old Andy's throat. I looked at Andy, he looked terrified.

"Okay, I'll come. Just…let him go." I said brokenly.

Dad let Andy go and he stumbled over to me.

"Okay, Andy I love you and all my family, just say I did this for them. For you." I kissed his forehead, pointed to Fang's house and I watched him go.

Dad grabbed my arm, the knife on my throat.

What an idiot, a knife doesn't scare me.

I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to dig the knife to my skin, a line of blood showed before the knife fell.

I spun round and punched his nose, I heard the satisfying crunch as it broke.

"You little bitch." He went to punch me, I dodged and did a spinning roundhouse kick to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

I punched his nose again, this time harder and he blacked out.

I looked at myself, it seemed he got a few lucky swipes at me without me feeling the pain.

My throat hurt from where the knife cut into it.

My leg hurt, especially my ankle, might have twisted it.

I stumbled to Fang's house, drained of all energy. I knocked on the door.

I still didn't want to speak to Fang but I was too tired to care.

Fang answered the door.

"Max? Are you okay?" he asked.

I was covered in cuts and bruises, I was falling asleep and I was covered in blood, my own and my dad's. _Did I look okay?_

I nodded as I fell forward. He caught me, picked me up bridal style and layed me on the sofa.

I was asleep before my head touched the cushion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed was that I was in someone else's house.

I sat up and looked around, I was in Fang's lounge.

Great. Please note sarcasm.

"Max?" I heard Nudge's whisper.

"Nudge?" I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" Nudge walked over to me.

"I…I think so, what happened to Jeb?"

"You mean 'Dad'?"

I nodded.

"He got arrested, we were all so surprised that you knocked him out, Fang's been so worried about you, he stayed by you every minute until he went to bed. I think he really is sorry, I know you don't believe in second chances but maybe you could make an exception regarding Fang."

Nudge sat on the arm of the sofa, I leaned my head against her leg, her fingers slid through my hair.

"Maybe, but he'll need to do more than just stand by my side when I'm injured." I sighed as my eyes drooped close.

"Night Max." Nudge kissed my forehead.

"Night Nudge." I mumbled as I drifted back to sleep.

The next morning I woke to a whispered argument.

"I don't think she should go to school, she's as pale as a sheet and she has a temperature." Nudge said.

"I agree she should stay home but doesn't your Mum work today?" Fang said.

Nudge sighed. "Yes, but I'll stay with her, I always look after her when she's ill, she looks after me and the twins when we're ill, she always used to look after Luke and…and…Ann…"

I jumped off the sofa, ran over to her and clapped my hand over her mouth. "No. Don't mention them, please, you know how I feel about other people knowing, the twins don't even know them, so this traitor doesn't need to know." I said quickly.

"Max, I said I was sorry…" Fang said gritting his teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "And I told you that sorry isn't going to cut it, now if you don't mind I'm going home…"

"Mum's locked the house." Nudge said from behind my hand.

"Since when does that stop me, the fantabulous Max, from climbing to my window?" I smiled.

"Touché." Nudge smirked.

I glared at Fang before I walked out of his house, I walked to my back garden, looked up and sure enough my window was open.

I climbed the wall, I won't tell you how, I opened my window wider and pulled myself into my bedroom.

I pulled a new set of clothing out of my drawer and walked into, my bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got myself dressed in faded blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with 'jealousy is a disease, get well soon bitches' in green writing and my black boots over my jeans.

I ran a brush through my wet hair and tied it into a high ponytail.

I climbed out of my window and walked back to Nudge and Fang.

"Okay, we going to school? Better late than never I always say." I grinned.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Fang asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am or I wouldn't have said."

Nudge sighed. "Let's go and I love the outfit, Max."

I smiled. "Reminds me of the pops, don't you think?"

Nudge nodded. "Definitely."

"I love yours too." I told her.

Today she was wearing a pale yellow three-quarter t-shirt, pale yellow mini-skirt and pale yellow heels, her curly hair flowed down her back and she looked DDG (Drop Dead Gorgeous) as always.

Half an hour later Fang and I walked in to History half way through.

"Why are you so late?"

"Family troubles." I said as I sat down.

"Both of you?"

I sighed. "No, my family troubles, Fang was just helping my sister and I."

Mr Norman nodded like he excepted this. "And your parents will confirm?"

We both nodded.

"Okay, I'll check with them later."

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

I ignored Fang all lesson, even the notes he threw at me.

I could feel Fang's eyes on me but I didn't look at him.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped up from my seat and all but ran out of the classroom.

**So what do you think? Was it good? If you have any ideas you can tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I walked quickly to the cafeteria, hoping to ignore Fang, if I ignore him then maybe he'll go away, I know it sounded childish but it just might work.

"Max? Max? Please just talk to me, after helping you out last night the least you can do is speak to me." Fang said from somewhere behind me.

The little voice in the back of my mind was telling me he was right, the least I could do is talk to him, luckily the corridor is now empty.

I sighed as I spun round to face him.

He was running to fast that he couldn't stop and he ran right into me, we both fell on the floor, Fang lying on top of me.

"Sorry about that." Fang said but he didn't move.

"Somehow I don't think this is talking. I think of this as an idiot ploughing someone else over." I snapped. "Now get off me."

"Awww, I don't wanna move, this is comfy."

"Maybe for you, but you're squishing me, you're not exactly light."

"Oh, Sorry." In a flash he flipped us over so I was lying on him, I made to move away but he grabbed my wrist. "Don't move, it's comfortable here…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not the one who's lying on a human rock."

"It's all muscles, babe."

I snorted. "Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it."

"I can show you if you like?" Fang raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

I opened my mouth but couldn't think of a comeback so I closed it again.

"So will you listen to me?" Fang asked.

I nodded slowly, since I couldn't move anyway.

"Good, right, I'm not going out with Lissa, I never kissed her back, she had a knife pressed to my stomach so I couldn't pull away…"

"A knife?" I yelled. Memories of being abused flooded back.

"Max? Max? Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

I nodded shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry if I brought back memories." Fang wrapped me in a hug, I felt his lips brush my forehead. "I'll be here for you, Max."

I pulled away so I could see his face. "Thank you, Fang, that means a lot to me." I kissed his cheek and pulled away standing up.

I pulled Fang up as well. "Just because you'll be there for me doesn't mean I trust you." I said.

Fang sighed. "I know."

Fang pushed me against the wall as his lips crashed into mine, I was surprised to begin with, but I kissed him back, I felt an electric surge through my body, I loved it, I loved him.

Our tongues danced against each others, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair, Fang's hands were on my hips as he pulled me closer.

I heard someone cough near by, we jumped apart.

I turned my head and saw the pops and our friends.

Nudge and Ella were smiling, Ari and Iggy had half smiles, Sky was gaping, Hannah was glaring, Dylan and Sam rose their eyebrows and Lissa looked murderous.

I smirked. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Why were you making-out with _her_?" Lissa asked in disgust. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

"No, Lissa, I'm not your boyfriend." Fang said.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"We were never going out..."

"But she left you..."

"She's got a point there, I did leave you..." I whispered in Fang's ear.

"No, Max never left me, I was the one who left her."

Lissa stalked off in tears, Hannah ran after her, Sam was glaring at me and I instantly thought of the saying 'if looks could kill'.

He walked away followed by Dylan.

"I can't believe you'd do this to Lissa, Fang, I really can't" Sky said before she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Are you two together?" Ella asked.

"Do you trust him again, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Max, is Fang a good kisser?" Ari said.

"Fang, is Max a good kisser?" Iggy said.

I sighed. "We're not together, he just kissed me, I've forgiven him but I still don't trust him fully and yes he is a good kisser."

Fang half smiled. "I think it would be good if we got together, and Max is a great kisser."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that you asking if we can go out?"

Fang nodded and kissed my lips again, as soon as Fang pulled away i nodded. "Okay, we can go out."

Then I stood on tip toes to whisper to Fang. "I know. We should get Ella and Iggy together and Nudge and Ari, it's obvious that they love each other."

Fang nodded in agreement.

I pulled away from him smiling. "Ari, I need to talk to you privately." I grinned.

"Iggy, i need to talk to you privately too." Fang said.

I walked Ari over to a place far enough away that the girls couldn't hear.

"Okay Ari, I know you like Nudge..."

"Is it that obvious?" Ari asked.

I nodded. "You stare at her 24/7. Well I know for a fact that she likes you too, so why don't you ask her out, I know you both want it, but please don't hurt her or you'll have me to answer to." I said.

"So you're saying that if i ask her out she'll say yes?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Awesome, you know I might ask her." Ari ran over to her, Nudge squealed, actually squealed, and nodded, then they kissed. My mouth hung open, they work fast.

Then the next thing i know Iggy is kissing Ella.

I chucked as I walked over to them. "Okay break it up, we've got class."

"Hey, guys, Ari and I thought that we should have a sleepover this weekend." Ella grinned.

"I'm really sorry Ella but Nudge and I can't..." I said.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Well it's Ann..." Nudge started.

"Nudge, don't. You know i don't like to speak about them..." I said.

"But they deserve to know, Max, they really do. Plus you might feel better with knowing."

I sighed. "Fine, I don't want to hear it, I'll be in the bathroom, come get me when you're finished please."

I ran off to the bathroom.

"Max? Max? I'm really sorry about Anna and Liam." Ella said as she walked in the bathroom.

I came out of the cubicle. "It was all my fault, even Luke's, I tried to stop him killing Anna but when I was barely conscious he continued beating her till she died, I tried to defend myself and Liam got killed for that, I was too noisy and Luke got killed for it, in the space of three years, three of my siblings got killed, when I was six Anna, seven-Liam and eight-Luke." I was crying now.

Ella ran to the door, and pulled it open. "Nudge, I need help."

In seconds I was in Nudge's arms. "It's okay Max, it's okay, he won't hurt us again, he's locked away."

I nodded.

We walked over to the boys.

"How about we sleep over yours? We can celebrate Anna's birthday, how old would she be?" Ari asked.

"Fourteen. Liam would have been eleven and Luke sixteen." I said.

"Yeah, you can all come, but we'll be going back to Somerton, we'll be visiting their graves." Nudge said giving me a one armed hug.

**Hey, what do you think? Did you like it? Just a warning, the next chapter is a bit sad, my thirteen year old sister started crying when she read it, but she enjoyed it all the same.**

**Please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The rest of the week past in a blur and before I knew it Fang, Iggy, Ella and Ari were sleeping over.

We watched a bunch of different films, we played Mario Karts on the Wii, I kept winning, then we played guitar hero, Ari played drums on expert, Nudge played guitar on expert, Fang played bass on medium and I sang, we were a great band.

We finally fell asleep around midnight in my bedroom.

The next morning we woke up at seven, I grabbed my clothes out of my drawer and walked into my bathroom.

I took a quick shower and put on my black top with 'I'll always remember you' on it in white, my black skinny jeans and black converses, I tied my hair in a messy bun.

I walked out, Fang wore the usual black, Ella and Nudge, Iggy and Ari were wearing black as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

Nudge held her guitar, Angel and Gazzy walked in, Angel held her flute.

"Mummy's got the drums and the keyboard." Gazzy said.

We had a drum kit and a keyboard that we always took.

"Kids come on, I have the drums, keyboard, microphone and speakers." Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Do you always do this?" Iggy asked.

"Yep, but I don't know why we do it nine times a year instead of three..." Angel said.

"Sweetie, it's because Luke wasn't the only one who...died...there were two others, Anna and Liam, today is Anna's fifteenth birthday." I told her.

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go." I said.

We ran to the car and strapped ourselves in.

A couple of hours later we were in Somerton with our equipment.

We set it up with in ten minutes. There were people crowded round, we've done this every year for ten years, so they know when we'll be here.

"First of all I want to say a big happy birthday to my sister, Anna, who would have turned fifteen today. And I know she loved this song so I'll sing it for her." I said. "Gazzy on drums, Nudge on guitar and me singing 'I'm only me when I'm with you'"

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field beyond your yard_

_You and I painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets, or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_it's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying _

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you, oh, yeah_

Throughout the song I was having a flashback when she was killed.

**Flashback**

_ "Daddy stop, you're hurting me!" I heard Anna scream._

_I ran down the stairs remembering that I had to help her, Luke was with his friends down the park._

_I ran into the lounge, Dad held Anna by her shoulder length red hair, her emerald green eyes stared at him pleadingly._

_I ran up to them. "Leave her alone."_

_Dad let go of her hair and looked at me._

_ "Where's Luke? Isn't he usually here?"_

_ "He's with his friends, now leave Anna alone." I said._

_ "How dare you tell me what to do." Dad slapped me leaving my cheek stinging._

_He punched my stomach and I doubled over, he kicked me, I heard a crack, probably one of my ribs._

_He grabbed my hair, I didn't whimper like I wanted too, he smacked my head against the wall, he did that another three times, each time harder than the last one, before I collapsed._

_Dad let me go and grabbed Anna, who was in tears, he smacked her head against the wall too, she was unconscious by the time Dad stabbed her with his pocket knife._

_He threw her to the corner of the room and kicked my head._

_I welcomed the blackness that came._

**End Flashback**

I remember that when I woke up I was in Luke's arms, he was crying, but he never cried, he told me that he thought I was dead like Anna, I didn't speak for a whole week after he told me Anna, my four year old sister, was dead.

**More upsetting flashbacks coming up, it was one really looooooong chapter so I broke it up. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"And our final song that i sang to Luke as he was dying, he asked me to sing so I did. Nudge on guitar, Gazzy on drums, Angel on keyboard and I'm singing. 'It's the climb.'"

Angel started to play the keyboard and I start to sing.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

"_You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

Nudge starts to play the guitar softly.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometime's I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Nudge starts to play louder and Gazzy starts to play the drums.

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometime's might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the Muments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometime's I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometime's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_it's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_it's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah_

Throughout the song I had the flashback of when my eight year old twin brother died. It never gets better.

**Flashback**

_ "Max, can you help me with dinner please, Mummy's over Miranda's house." Luke shouted._

_ "Yeah, sure, coming." I skipped down the stairs, I was half way down the stairs when I heard Dad yell._

_ "Who's being noisy when they're going down stairs?" Dad was at the top of the stairs._

_ "Maxie, you could have been a bit lighter, you know, maybe you should lay off the food."_

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I spun round, lost my footing and with a scream I fell backwards down the stairs._

_ "Max, are you okay?" Luke asked as he helped me up._

_ "Maxie, come here." Dad said as he came down the stairs._

_Luke pushed me behind him. "Leave her alone."_

_Dad went to punch him, but he dodged, forgot I was there and I went spinning into the hall table, I hit my head as I fell, I once again slid into the welcomed darkness._

_When I woke up I saw Luke lying on the ground and Dad, no where in sight._

_I crawled over to Luke, he cracked his eyes open a bit._

_ "Hey, Max..." I could tell it was an effort to talk. "Look after Nudge, tell her I love her..."_

_I nodded refusing to cry._

_ "I love you too, Max, never forget me..."_

_ "Never, I'll never forget you, I love you too, Luke."_

_ "Please sing me a song, your singing's beautiful."_

_I nodded and began to sing 'It's the climb'._

_When I looked at him I saw his eyes closed and his chest stop moving._

_I kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you, big brother."_

_ "Max? Have you see Luke? I wanted to tell him..." Nudge ran over and saw us, her eyes filled with tears as she dropped to the floor._

_I wrapped her in a protective hug as she cried onto my shoulder. I refused to cry, something I did just for Luke._

**End Flashback**

A single tear slid down my cheek as I finished the song.

I layed flowers on each of their graves as Mum put the equipment back in the car, I looked at Anna's grave

_Anna Ride_

_Born: 10th September 2006_

_Died: 2nd December 2010_

_To a great sister and daughter,_

_you'll always be in our hearts._

I then looked at Liam's

_Liam Ride_

_Born: 21st May 2009_

_Died: 1st June 2011_

_To a great brother and son,_

_Even though you were adopted,_

_you were loved the same_

I then looked at Luke's

_Luke Ride_

_Born: 9th December 2004_

_Died: 21st December 2012_

_To a fantabulous twin,_

_I'll never forget you_

"Come on, kids, let's go home." Mum said.

Angel and Gazzy ran off.

Fang held my hand as we walked to the car.

I sat in the front with Fang. Nudge, Ari and Gazzy sat behind us and Ella, Iggy and Angel sat behind them.

On the way home we bought McDonalds.

"So you do that nine times a year? Do you play the same songs?" Ella asked.

"Yeah we do that nine times a year, each on their birthdays, death days and funeral days..." I explained.

"So you do it on your birthday?" Iggy asked me.

"Yep, if she got her own way we'd go more than nine times a year..." Angel said.

"She tried to get there on Christmas once, the problem was we lived with Dad then..." Gazzy smiled.

"Let's just say Mum caught him and we left for good..." Nudge grinned.

"That was a good and a bad day enrolled in one. I had bruises for weeks..." I laughed.

"You wouldn't have had so many if you didn't take our beatings." Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Luke wasn't there to help..." I mumbled.

"We know, you're a great older sister, darling." Mum smiled at me, I smiled weakly back.

**That was the last flashback...for now...I'm thinking of doing a flashback of when their Mum caught their Dad...what do you think? Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

As soon as we got home Mum baked cookies, they're my, and used to be Anna's, favourite, we had a lot in common even though she was four and I was six, we eat cookies on her birthday, death day and funeral day, it's like a tradition, Liam's was butterfly cakes, Luke's was haribo, we always get a packet each, Nudge's is chocolate, Gazzy's is popcorn, Angel's is pringles and Mum's is pancakes.

Fang, Iggy, Ari and Ella slept the night again, to keep Nudge and me company.

Today's Sunday, so we have school tomorrow.

Yay...please note sarcasm. I pulled out the red photo album of mine from the year 2010 when Anna, Luke and Liam were still alive.

"You _do_ still have it, the one I have is of the year 2011, before Liam died, and after, but Anna's not in it, the one Angel and Gazzy has is from the year 2012, that 's how they know about Luke, but not Anna and Liam. Of course Mum has the one's before and after, from when Max and Luke were born up until today." Nudge said.

I smiled and gave Ella the album, "You look, I'm going outside for a bit, if I look I know I'll cry."

Nudge gave me a one armed hug.

"Do you want me to come?" Fang asked.

I shook my head. "You can look at the photo's."

I walked out the front door and sat on the grass, listening to my ipod and reading my book.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched, I looked up to see Mark, one of my Dad's friends.

"Hello Maxie." He smiled.

I stood up and stood in a fighting stance.

"Gazzer!" I yelled.

Gazzy knew that when I called him 'Gazzer' it means 'Dad's here' of 'one of Dad's friends are her' each means get out of the house.

Sure enough I heard him upstairs telling the others to go to the back garden.

Mark held a knife. "As I hear, you got Jeb arrested."

I shrugged. "No need to thank me, he deserved it, that bastard."

Mark lunged at me and I just barely dodged the blade.

I punched Mark's face, making contact with his nose, it snapped.

"You bitch." He snarled.

"You know, being called a bitch isn't bad. A bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is part of a tree, a tree is part of nature and nature's beautiful." I said. (**My sister used to ****say that to me all the time, it got really annoying, so I added it since Max is supposed to be annoying Mark)**

"Shut up." Mark punched me, I stumbed back under the impact.

I did a roundhouse kick to his chest, he fell back but rolled onto his feet, still holding his knife.

He went to punch me, I ducked and kicked at his legs, he jumped and kicked my face, I flew backwards. I felt my nose, not broken.

I stood up and dodged his knife, but it managed to slice through my cheek but not deep enough to scar.

I threw a punch to his stomach, he stumbled back a half step.

I kneed his groin and he fell to the floor, in the distance I heard police cars, good they had enough sense to call the police.

Mark swept his legs under me and I fell down next to Mark.

We both scrambled to our feet, Mark lunged at me again and this time I wasn't as lucky, the blade got stuck in my arm.

I hissed as it pierced my skin, but other than that I ignored it.

I punched at him again but he dodged it, grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back.

I kicked back, it made contact with his shin but he didn't let go.

I hissed as he pulled the protruding knife out of my arm and held it to my throat.

"You are coming with me." Mark whispered in my ear.

He started to drag me off behind the tree and deeper into the forest, soon enough I couldn't see my house.

I heard the police sirens by my house, I could hear my friends and family calling my name.

"HELP!" I screamed. "FOREST!"

Mark clapped the hand that was holding my arm on my mouth.

"Shut up, do you want them to find us?" Mark hissed.

What a stupid question, of course I want them to find us.

I nodded.

The knife dug deeper into my throat and a bead of blood showed up.

My eyes widened in fear.

I could hear my friends and family calling me, they were in the forest but to far away.

I pulled Mark's hand off my mouth.

"GAZZER!" I yelled.

Mark dug the knife still deeper.

I screamed as loud as I could, maybe they'd hear me.

Mark clapped his hand back over my mouth, muffling the scream.

I saw Gazzy and Angel run through the trees near me.

I held up one finger and pointed to the ground, then held up another finger and pointed towards the trees, then I held up both hands and made a shooing gesture. It meant 'one of you stay but keep hidden while the other go find the others'.

Angel ran to a tree and hid behind it while Gazzy ran to find the others.

Suddenly I was pulled into and old shed.

Mark threw me to the floor and locked the door.

**What do you think? Is it good? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

_Previously: Suddenly I was pulled into and old shed._

_Mark threw me to the floor and locked the door._

"This place is sound proof so no one will hear you scream."

I gasped, quietly I heard Angel tell everyone I was in the shed.

"Leave. Me. Alone. What have I ever done to _you_?" I snarled standing up.

"You put my best friend in prison."

"Yeah, he deserved it but what did I do to _him_?"

"You were born, you breathed his air..."

"That was his fault, not mine..."

"Don't you get it, Max, everything is your fault, Anna died because you tried to help but wound your father up even more, Liam died because you dodged, Luke died because you were too noisy, you're going to die because you're useless, worthless and weak and Monique, Angelica Gasman and Valencia will die because you're not there to protect them. So everything is your fault." Mark laughed.

I heard someone trying to open the door, _no use_, I thought, _it's locked, it won't open..._

The door burst open with a bang and three police officers came in.

"Mark, none of that is my fault, Anna died because Dad stabbed her, Liam died because Dad pushed him down the stairs, Luke also died because of Dad, i'm not going to die because I was strong and smart and called for help, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Mum won't die because I _am_ there to protect them. And you, like Dad, deserve this and IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT. So goodbye Mark." I smiled as the police officers took Mark away.

I gave a sigh of relief and Angel and Gazzy ran over to me and threw their arms around me.

"So how are my little heroes?" I asked them.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Angel said, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Me too." Gazzy said.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm fine." I said wiping Angel's tears away.

"OMG, I'm so glad we found you, he could've killed you or even raped you." Ella pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let me guess, he said: You're coming with me?" Nudge shuddered as I nodded.

"It's a good thing you had a code word, but why Gazzer?" Ari asked.

"Cause no one would expect that to be a code word." Nudge answered.

"It was a good choice and no one _would_ guess it as a code word, because it could be used as a name." Iggy smiled.

"You're an amazing fighter." Fang whispered in my ear, making me jump in surprise.

"You saw?"

"Everything. Apart from when he dragged you off, one second you were there, the next, gone."

"Scary."

"It was." Fang chuckled.

Nudge came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe, you put up a great fight, you will tell _everything_ tonight. Love you so much."

"Love you too." I hugged her back.

"Let's go back, Fang, Ella, Iggy and Ari are staying the night again." Mum said as we walked back home.

As soon as we got there I collapsed on the sofa, Fang and Nudge sat either side, Angel and Gazzy sat on our laps, Ella, Iggy and Ari on the other sofa, Mum sat in the arm chair.

I told them everything, Angel was wiping the blood off my face and Gazzy bandaged the deep gash in my arm.

"Don't worry, you're right, he's wrong, none of this is your fault, so you have nothing to worry about." Mum told me as soon as I finished, Nudge stood up putting Gazzy on the sofa, she walked into the kitchen and Gazzy cuddled up to me.

Nudge walked back in with a glass of orange juice, she gave it to me and I gulped it down.

That night we went to bed at ten, girls in my room and boys in Nudge's room, Angel and Gazzy slept in their room.

**What did you think? Please review and give me some ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next morning the clock woke me up at six, I got my clothes out of my drawer and got a quick shower and dressed in a white top with 'One day I'll be famous, then you'll be sorry' in black, faded jeans and black converses, I ran a brush through my hair and put a pale blue head band on.

I walked out the bathroom and threw my night clothes on the bed.

Nudge and Ella were still asleep, I gently shook them both awake, then went to wake the boys.

After shaking the boys awake I faintly heard Angel tell Gazzy that we had more cookies with our pancakes.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen, Mum gave the plate of pancakes and cookies.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and literally inhaled the pancakes and cookies.

I finished just as the others came down.

The next couple of months flew by, Nudge, Ella and I had been practising for the dance competition, when we performed it at the audition everyone cheered, the teachers had stood up and we got three definite yes's.

It was now the 1st June, Angel and Gazzy woke me up. Again.

I showered and quickly got dressed in a pale yellow t-shirt, faded three-quarter length jeans and blue converses, I slipped on a pair of yellow sunglasses.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Mum, Angel and Gazzy on the cheek and followed Nudge out the door.

We knocked on for Fang, him and Sky walked out, Sky's actually a really nice person, she just puts up an act, Fang and Sky may be cousins but they practically live together, Sky's parents are never around so she stays with Fang, we then knocked on for Iggy, he looked kinda sulky today, then we knocked on for Ari and Ella, they looked very cheery.

We laughed and joked all the way to school, I froze at the gates, feeling like I was being watched.

I spun round but didn't see anyone.

"Max? Are you okay?" Nudge asked.

I nodded as I slowly turned back round. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We walked into the school.

The bell rang signally form, Fang and I walked to class holding hands.

After form I had Spanish with Fang...one word...boring. Then I had Dance with Nudge and Ella where we practised our dance for the competition, we also agreed that we'd stay after school for another practise.

I grinned as the bell rang to signal the end of school

The six of us walked out of Drama and to the Dance studio.

Fang, Iggy and Ari grabbed chairs, so they could watch.

We were half way through our routine and just finished doing a high kick then spin when our head teacher, Mrs Dwyer, burst into the room.

Ella turned the music off as we all stared at Mrs Dwyer.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Max, Nudge, you're need at home, now, it's an emergency."

My eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You'll find out, just hurry."

I didn't think, I just ran from the school, followed closely by Nudge.

I burst into my house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted.

"GAZZER!" I heard Angel yell.

I gasped. "Nudge, wait outside."

Nudge nodded as she ran through the front door.

"Angel? Gazzy?" I called.

"GAZZER!" Gazzy screamed.

I ran up the stairs, burst into my room...and gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

_Previously: i ran up the stairs, burst into my room...and gasped._

"Hello Maxie, looking for these _brats_?" Jeb smirked.

"Let them go, Jeb." i growled.

"Now, now, Maxie, we'll let them go if. You. Come. With. Us." Mark smirked.

I gulped and looked round my room. Angel and Gazzy were tied up on my bed, looking terrified. Jeb was standing in front of me, Mark was leaning against a wall, Josh, another friend of Dad's, often drunk, was sitting on the floor by the window drinking a bottle of beer, Ben, another one of Dad's friends, was sitting on the end of the bed, smoking, I wrinkled my nose at him.

"How did you get out of jail?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Josh slurred.

"That is why I asked." I snapped.

"She's feisty." Another one of Dad's friends, I can't remember his name, let's just call him Creepy.

"Let Angel and Gazzy go." I snarled.

"Oooh, we're making her angry." Ben chuckled as I growled.

"We won't let them go unless..." Jeb said.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I get it, I'll come with you, just let them go." I said.

"You heard her, let Angelica and Gasman go." Jeb smirked.

Mark and Creepy untied Angel and Gazzy, they ran up to me.

"Be careful." Gazzy whispered.

"They'll hurt you." Angel sobbed.

"I'll be fine, just keep the others out of danger, and if I don't come back tell Nudge and Ella to keep going at the dance competition. I love all of you. Okay?" I mumbled and kissed Angel, then Gazzy on the forehead.

They nodded and ran from the room.

I faced Jeb. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious what we want?" Jeb smiled.

"Well, newsflash, I won't be 'coming with you'. GAZZER!" I screamed the last word as I spun round and ran to my door.

One of the men grabbed my arm but I punched his face.

"Shit, the bitch punched me." The man snarled.

"What is it with everyone calling me bitch?" I asked as I ran out of my bedroom and down the hall.

"Well get her, she can't escape again!" I heard Jeb yell.

I practically flew down the stairs.

I was close to the front door when someone grabbed my arm and with a shriek I fell back. Mark was standing above me.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Shit is right, any last words?" Mark smirked.

"Yeah, just one: GAZZER!" I screamed the last word.

The front door burst open and my friends, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy ran in.

"You bastard, get off my girlfriend." Fang snarled punching Mark off me.

Nudge and Ella took Josh down while Iggy and Ari took Ben down, Angel and Gazzy helped me up.

I thanked them, spun round and punched Creepy who tried to sneak up on me.

With another punch Creepy fell unconscious. Without a break I did a spinning roundhouse kick to another one's chest, he stumbled back and fell. I punched someone else while kicking another.

Then I turned to face...

"Jeb." I snarled.

"You really should call me Dad. Since I don't even know if you have a mother any more."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

_Previously: "You really should call me Dad. Since I don't even know if you have a mother any more."_

That statement surprised me, and I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well we got into a fight..."

"What did you do to her?" Angel screamed.

"I stabbed and left her for dead in the park."

"You did what?" I heard Gazzy squeak.

I didn't listen to anything else, I spun round and sprinted out the front door.

I heard my friends voices behind me calling my name but they sounded distant as I sprinted on.

My mind was racing, only one thought kept playing through my mind. 'is Mum still alive?'

I skidded into the park out of breath, I looked around and saw an ambulance parked over the other side.

"Mum?" I yelled.

A paramedic ran over to me. "Are you Maxine Ride?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Your Mum, Valencia Ride, has been stabbed in the stomach and we're not sure if she'll make it." The paramedic lady said.

I gasped. "Can...can I see her?"

The paramedic nodded and I followed her to the ambulance

I saw Mum on a stretcher, unconscious, she had one of those oxygen masks around her nose and mouth, and there was blood all over her top.

"Oh, Mum. I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you." I whispered as tears pricked my eyes.

I got in the ambulance and sat next to Mum as we drove to the hospital.

_Jeb is going to pay for this. He'll regret the day he walked back into our lives, I'll make sure of it._

**So what do you think? I was wondering, if I published a book (with my own character) would anyone buy it? Please review (any ideas?) Thanks for all the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

I was sitting in the waiting room for news about Mum, I had just told Nudge that Mum was in hospital, she told me she was on her way here, along with Fang, Iggy, Ari, Ella Angel and Gazzy.

Another ten minutes passed by slowly until my friends and family ran into the waiting room.

"Any news?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head. Angel and Gazzy burst into tears, Nudge had tears sliding down her face.

I stood up and pulled Angel and Gazzy into a hug.

"Nudge, did you bring the guitar?" I asked trying hard not to cry.

"Yes, I knew you'd want to sing to her, so I brought it." Nudge said as she cried onto Ari.

Ella and Iggy were silent, for once, they were both shocked, they loved my Mum too. Fang was sitting silently as well.

Suddenly the Doctor came out of the surgery room.

"Maxine Ride?"

"That's me." I stood up to face him.

"Your Mum is going to be fine." The Doctor said.

I smiled relieved, Angel and Gazzy were jumping up and down, tears sliding down their cheeks, Nudge and Ari were hugging each other, Ella and Iggy were hugging to, Fang came over to me, pulled me into a hug and spun me round.

"Can we see her?" I asked after Fang stopped spinning me.

"Yes, as long as you're not too noisy."

"We won't be." I said.

He nodded and we followed him into the room.

Mum was lying on the bed with an I.V drip in her arm. Her eyes were open as she stared at us.

"Mummy!" Angel and Gazzy squealed running up to her.

"Hey, how are you all?" Mum asked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Mum, you're in hospital and you're asking us how _we_ feel."

"I thought Jeb was coming after you."

"He did..." I explained everything that happened.

Nudge slipped out to get her guitar and came back in.

"I'm just glad that you're all okay." Mum smiled.

"Mum. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and i are going to sing...well Nudge will play guitar, I'll sing mostly, Butterfly fly away."

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

Mum, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy started to sing with me

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_We've been waiting for this day_

_All along and knowing just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_butterfly fly away_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

I had stayed home all week, so had Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, we were all worried, Angel never stopped crying, unless she was asleep, but her eyes were all red. Gazzy never smiled, he had a worried look set on his face and Nudge didn't speak, I know shocker. I tried to be strong, for the others, but it was hard, I'm only sixteen and witnessed three murders, all of them were my siblings, and might lose my Mum, even though the Doctors now say that she's stable, we've seen her everyday and she still looks extremly pale.

But around a week later I managed to get Angel and Gazzy to school and Nudge and I went to.

We were both nervous about going back, alot had changed during the week of us not going to school.

Luckily school was uneventful, Nudge, Ella and i decided to stay after school to practice for the dance competition, Nudge and I wanted to feel as normal as possible, fortunately for us Fang's Mum said she'd look after Angel and Gazzy for us, she was like our substitute Mum until our Mum got out of hospital.

Fang, Iggy and Ari were watching our performance.

We ran through it three times, cutting and editing and asking the boys their opinion.

"Okay, shall we call it a night and go home." Mrs Else, who was supervising us, asked.

We nodded then packed the equipment away.

Suddenly the dance studio lights flickered off, leaving us in a slightly darker room.

"Well, that's weird, oh well, let's go." Mrs Else walked through the dance studio doors and the front doors before we moved an inch.

"Come on, you lot. Are you coming?" Mrs Else asked impatiently.

I walked through the dance studio doors, followed by the others.

The front door slammed shut in front of me, I heard a click before running into it, it didn't move.

We were locked inside the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

My eyes widened in fear as i threw my whole weight against the entrance doors, they didn't budge.

"I'll get help." Mrs Else shouted before running off, in heels, I might add.

I sighed spinning back round to face the others, instantly turning into a leader.

"Okay, Nudge check the lower hall doors, Fang check the automatic door by the upper girls toilets, Iggy check the automatic door by the Library, Ella check the door by the lower girls toilets, Ari check the door by the lower boys toilets and I'll check the door by the upper boys toilets, meet back here in ten." I instructed and we split up to look at each door, to see if any would open.

I ran into the door, throwing my whole weight against it, no use, it didn't move.

I frowned and ran back to the entrance doors, Fang was already there.

"Not open?" I asked.

"Nope."

In the next ten minutes Nudge, Iggy, Ari and Ella turned up, each of the doors locked.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running down the hall, if I listened closely I could tell there were five people running towards us.

I looked down the corridor and saw Sky, Hannah, Lissa, Dylan and Sam sprinting towards us.

"You locked in too?" Lissa asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I scoffed.

"Is there any way out?" Sky asked.

"Not that i know of." I sighed.

Sky bit her lip.

I smiled slightly until I heard more running footsteps, the same running footsteps I heard when I was left to die in my bathroom, before Luke died, I had broken Dad's favourite mug, he chased me into my bathroom, Luke tried to stop him, Dad tried to rape me, when I didn't let him, he strangled me and dropped me on the floor running away from me as I lost consciousness Luke was the one to save me and call the ambulance

Nudge noticed my face drop, hers did the same as she recognized the footsteps.

We stood in fighting stances as Jeb, Mark, Ben, Josh and Creepy came into view.

"Hello again, Maxie. Miss us?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"Guys run, I'll take care of them." I ordered.

"No, Max, we're staying." Fang said.

"Go." I gritted my teeth.

"No." Fang narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, Nudge, take the others and run."

"We're staying." Nudge said firmly.

"We want to help you." Ari said.

"We're fighting." Iggy half smiled.

"And nothing you say will change our mind." Ella said confidently.

From behind me I thought I heard Lissa mumble 'speak for yourselves'.

I sighed. "Fine, knock out and run."

I did a spinning roundhouse kick at Jeb, he stumbled back. I looked around, Fang was fighting Mark, Nudge and Ella were fighting Josh, Iggy and Ari were fighting Ben and Dylan and Sky were fighting Creepy while Lissa, Hannah and Sam were cowering in a corner, literally.

Jeb punched my stomach, bringing me back to the fight.

I sucked in a breath then punched his face. I heard the satisfying crunch as his nose broke.

I punched his face again, he blacked out due to the pain.

I looked around again, Mark was out cold, Fang was helping Sky and Dylan.

I ran over to help Nudge and Ella. I punched and kicked him, soon he was out cold. I helped Iggy and Ari, Creepy and Ben were unconscious as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeb stir.

"Run, they're waking up." I yelled, spun round, grabbed Fang's hand and sprinted down the corridor, Iggy, Ari, Nudge, Ella, Sky, Hannah, Lissa, Dylan and Sam right behind me. I heard Jeb swear loudly behind me, I didn't look back, I just sprinted on still holding Fang's hand.

I then heard Jeb and his friends start to chase us.

And it all went downhill from there.

**So what do you think? I'll try to add more Fax later on, but I can't at the Moment because I know Max and Fang like each other, but I don't think they'll make-out when there is a mad man and his friends chasing them in the school, but there will be Fax later on. I've been thinking of writing a book, well a series actually, called the Snatchers, I've written about...just let me count...'the beginning of the Snatchers'...1...'the Snatchers and the grenade explosion'...2...'The Snatchers and the base fire'...3...'The Snatchers and the haunted house'...4...'The Snatchers and the blood suckers'...5...'The Snatchers and the walking dead'...6...'The Snatchers and the pirates'...7...'The Snatchers and the werewolves'...8...'The Snatchers and the last battle'...9...'The Snatchers and the end of time part one'...10...and I'm now on 'the Snatchers and the end of time part two', so I'm writing my 11th book. I would tell you what they're about but it would take to long, so after I finish this story I'll tell you the first chapter of the beginning of the Snatcher. Thank you for all your reviews and tell me what you think, and if you would buy one of my books. Please review.**

**Fly on**

**Fangtastic. xXx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

I sprinted on, the others behind me, I ran on until I couldn't here Jeb any more.

I skidded to a stop, breathing heavily, I looked behind me, Fang, Nudge, Ari, Ella, Iggy and Sky were panting too.

"Wait...where's the rest of the pops?" I asked.

The others looked around.

Then we heard it.

A petrified, painful scream. I knew it was Lissa's.

I didn't think, I just ran, towards the scream, towards where I knew Jeb and his friends were.

I know I'm stupid to run towards them, but like I said, I didn't think.

I jumped the first lot of stairs and sprinted on. I jumped the second lot of steps and skidded round the corner to see Jeb, Mark, Josh, Ben and Creepy holding up daggers and Hannah holding Lissa who was covered in blood, Dylan and Sam blocking them.

My eyes widened. "Aw shit."

Jeb spun round to face us.

**Sorry it's so short, I'll write more tomorrow. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

I bit my lip as I looked at the bloody knife in Jeb's hand.

'Don't worry she's still alive.' Hannah mouthed at us.

I nodded. "Nudge, follow me, Fang stay here, stop Lissa's blood, we'll stall." I spun round, grabbed Nudge's wrist and sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time before Fang could object. I heard Jeb, Mark, Ben, Josh and Creepy running after us.

I was practically dragging Nudge along the corridor.

"Split up, I'll go left, you go right, if they follow me, go back to the others, if they follow you, I'll try to help. If it's half and half, meet in the dance studio. See you soon."

I sprinted down the left hand corridor while Nudge ran down the right.

One look behind me showed Jeb, Mark and Creepy still chasing me, I guess Ben and Josh are running after Nudge.

I sighed and ran faster, I turned to go down another corridor.

I was breathing heavily and had a stitch in my side but I still ran on.

I was near the end of the next corridor and about to turn onto the next one when I heard another scream, a scream a lot worse than Lissa's, a scream I'm very familiar with.

"NUDGE!" I yelled, my eyes filled with tears. I can't lose another sibling, please no.

I ran down more and more corridors until I got to Nudge's crumpled bloody body.

I checked for a pulse, I heard a faint one. I gave a sigh of relief, she's alive.

I picked Nudge up bridal style and ran on.

I ran back to where the others were with Nudge in my arms, I think we lost Jeb and his goons some where in the school, yay for us.

"What happened?" Ari asked.

"Ben and Josh, that's what." I said. "Iggy, you're good at medical things, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Iggy asked.

"You take Lissa and Nudge into the medical room and sort them out, we'll distract Jeb and his friends until we'll get free." I smiled.

"Sure thing, Max." Iggy nodded.

"Let's split up and try not to not get stabbed, go in two's." I instructed.

"I think Max and Fang, Hannah and Sam, Sky and Dylan and Ari and me." Ella said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Sky yelled.

**Well there's the next chapter, what do you think? Please review, i love all the reviews, if you have any ideas, please tell, I'll be thankful for some more, I've got a couple of more story ideas, I've found out that I'm not very good in writing stories with the wings, but I'm going to try with one story, in a couple of days. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

All of us ran up the two lots of stairs and ran down the corridor. When we got to the end we split up, Hannah, Sam, Sky and Dylan went left while Ari, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Lissa, Fang and i went right, Ari carrying Nudge and Iggy carrying Lissa.

We dropped Iggy, Nudge and Lissa off at the medical room and Ari, Ella, Fang and I ran on.

At the end of the next corridor Fang and i went right while Ari and Ella went left.

Suddenly I saw Jeb, Mark and Creepy up ahead.

Fang and I skidded to a stop.

"There she is guys." Jeb smirked pointing at me.

My eyes widened. I spun round and ran back the way I had come, Fang just in front of me.

I risked a glance behind me. They were gaining on us.

"LEFT!" I yelled to Fang and we both ran down the left hand corridor, Jeb narrowly missed as he made a grab for me.

We kept on running, Jeb, Mark and Creepy right behind us.

"RIGHT!" I screamed and Fang and I turned right and ran on.

Jeb was so close behind me I could hear his breathing.

I was breathing heavily, my legs ached and I had a stitch in my side but I still ran on.

"RIGHT!" I shouted and we ran down the right hand corridor, Jeb narrowly missing as he tried to grab me, I swear he's getting closer and closer to grabbing me.

Suddenly I felt a lot of pain in my scalp and I was yanked backwards off my feet by my hair.

I let out a startled cry and Jeb pressed a knife to my stomach.

"Say hello to Luke, Anna and Liam for me Maxie."

I screamed as the knife punctured my skin.

Distantly I heard Fang scream my name before Jeb threw me to the floor and I lost consciousness.

**Please review. I've got a new story called Back to school (the normal kind) it's a bit slow in the beginning but it does get better. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I love them all. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

My eyes fluttered open, my stomach was killing me.

Looking around I saw that I was in the medical room.

I sat up on the bed. Nudge was sitting in a chair, her face pale as she looked at me worriedly, Lissa was still unconscious on another bed and Hannah, Dylan and Sam looked injured too, Iggy was patching up Fang's arm and Sky had a couple of plasters on her face and her left hand was heavily bandaged.

I looked around, found my t-shirt, which was covered in blood and pulled it on.

"What happened when I was unconscious?" I asked.

"I attacked Jeb, he got me with the knife, Jeb, Mark and that other guy ran away, and I carried you to the medical room." Fang explained.

I looked back at everyone's injuries, especially Fang's arm, unwanted memories flooded my head, I tried to shut them out but couldn't...

**Flashback**

_ "Luke, Max, come on we shouldn't be doing this." 7 year old Nudge said as 7 year old Luke and me hacked into Jeb's computer._

_We had sneaked into Jeb's study while he was at the pub with his friends, Mum was still at work._

_Luke and I had been wondering what was on Jeb's computer for a long time._

_Nudge was looking out for Jeb at the window while I looked out the door and Luke sat at the computer._

_ "Ummm, Nudge, I forgot how to do this part." Luke said._

_Nudge sighed as she walked over to Luke and the computer._

_She hissed instructions in his ear as Luke typed furiously on the keyboard._

_I looked over at them, Nudge was now leaning over Luke and typing while Luke watched._

_Suddenly I heard the downstairs door slam, I listened intently and I heard Jeb's and Mark's slurred talking._

_ "Get off the computer, they're here." I hissed behind my back._

_I could now hear them walking upstairs, I looked back at Nudge and Luke who were trying to turn the computer off._

_My eyes widened in fear as I heard Jeb and Mark reach the top of the stairs._

_I took a deep breath, looked once more at Nudge and Luke and walked out of the study closing the door behind me._

_Jeb saw me outside his study and walked, well stumbled drunkenly, toward me._

_ "What are you doing here?" Jeb demanded._

_ "Standing around." I shrugged._

_Jeb slapped me, my head twisted to the one side on impact and my cheek felt like it was burning._

_I heard Nudge gasp and Luke whisper something on the other side of the door._

_ "Where's your brother and sister?" _

_I shrugged again. "I dunno, out?"_

_ "Don't lie, I heard them."_

_I bit my lip as he stared at me._

_ "Where. Are. They?" He growled._

_I bit my lip harder and refused to answer him._

_He slapped me again._

_ "If you don't answer I will have to punish you."_

_And this isn't? It took all my will power not to spit at him, so I glared instead._

_Jeb sighed, pretending that he's sorry for this but I could see that he was enjoying it._

_ "You leave me with no choice, Maxie." _

_He grabbed the top of my arm and dragged me to the top of the stairs, I looked down them, remembering Liam crying and screaming before he was pushed and he died._

_I bit my lip even harder, drawing blood, to stop the tears._

_ "Bye, Maxie." Jeb said before pushing me._

_With a startled cry I fell, it felt like it was all happening in slow motion, Jeb's and Mark's drunk faces grinning, Luke and Nudge running round the corner, me hitting the first step. After that it all sped up, I tumbled down, I heard and felt my arm snap just before I reached the bottom._

_Tears came to my eyes but I refused to cry._

_Luke and Nudge knelt by my body as I sucked in lung full after lung full of air._

**Flashback end**

"Max? Max?"

I blinked a couple of times and my eyes focused on Nudge.

"Had a trip to memory lane?"

I nodded.

"What about?"

"My arm breaking."

"We never should have tried to hack in to Jeb's computer in the first place."

I sighed. "I know that _now_."

We heard a knock at the door and I motioned for everyone to be silent.

"We know you're in there Maxie, Come out and play."

Oh crap.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

I bit my lip as we all faced the door.

"Come out Maxie and I won't hurt the others." Jeb said.

"Max, don't. We can all take them at once." Fang said.

"If you don't come out soon, I'm coming in and I'll go for Monique and lover boy first."

My eyes widened in fear.

"Max, please don't, he'll kill you." Nudge sobbed.

"It's better that him killing you, I've already seen him kill three siblings I don't want to see him kill anyone else." I told them.

I took a deep breath, walked to the door, opened it, walked out and closed it behind me.

"Do you remember what I told you would happen if you dodged?" Jeb grinned.

"I'd end up like Liam. Why do you do this? You've killed two of your own kids, one was adopted, you've tried to kill your ex wife, another child and the other adopted child." I shouted.

Jeb started to laugh. "I might attack you but I've never intended to kill someone, that's why you're all still alive. I've only ever killed one, and that was by accident, he was young."

"What? But you killed Anna, Liam and Luke..." I trailed off when I heard footsteps, two lots of running footsteps. I turned my head in the direction and saw a boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes and a girl with fiery red hair and grey eyes.

They both looked familiar, like I've seen them before.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Jeb snarled.

"Home? More like dungeon." The girl scoffed.

Her voice was familiar too, but more mature.

"I told you what would happen." Jeb hissed.

"Same as Liam, we know. You gave the same empty threat to Max." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask.

"Don't you remember us little sis?" The boy smiled.

"I know it's been ten years but we thought you'd still remember us." The girl shook her head.

"Ten years? Anna?" I croaked out.

"Oh you do remember." Anna laughed.

"Luke?"

"Hey little sis, missed us?"

Jeb grabbed my arm and held a knife against my stomach.

"Leave, or I'll stab her." Jeb spat.

"Not another empty threat." Luke sighed.

"No please, not again. Please not again." I pleaded. Yes, the great Maximum Martinez is pleading.

"Again? He's already stabbed you?" Anna asked.

I nodded.

I took a deep breath and elbowed Jeb in the chest. I spun out of his grasp and did a spinning round house kick to his chest. I punched his face twice and he slumped to the ground.

Luke took Mark, while Anna took Creepy. In the distance I could hear the police sirens.

"It's about time they got here." I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you like my story, my sister helped me with the idea of Max's brother and sister to be alive and I had to think of a way that they could still be alive, there wasn't a way that Liam could still be alive though because Max had felt his pulse and felt nothing...**

"So how are you both alive? I saw Jeb kill you..." I said confused.

"Actually you only saw him stab me, you blacked out to see the rest, he took me to the hospital, I got patched up and he took me to a weird shed and locked me in a room..." Anna shivered at the thought.

I can't believe I'm looking at my sister, last time I saw her she was a cute four year old and now she's a beautiful fifteen year old.

"And you didn't see me fight Jeb, you were unconscious, he told me he'd hurt you and Nudge if I didn't pretend to die, so when you sung that beautiful song, I slowed my breathing and basically shut everything down so it would appear that I'm dead. After Mum got you and Nudge to leave Jeb took me to the same shed Anna was in, when we heard Jeb and Mark talking about trapping you, we broke out and came after you, we broke a window and now we're here." Luke, my sixteen year old twin brother, said.

"I've missed you both so much." I said as I hugged each of them.

Suddenly I heard two more pairs of running footsteps and Ben and Josh skidded round the corner.

They looked from Jeb, Mark and Creepy to Anna, Luke and me.

The three of us stood in fighting stances.

Ben and Josh gripped their knives more tightly as they ran towards us.

"Luke and I've got this." Anna whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "So have I..."

"You're injured." Luke told me.

"Like that's ever stopped me."

Luke and Anna smiled at me as Josh and Ben came closer.

I did a spinning roundhouse kick to Ben's chest, he stumbled back and lunged at me.

The knife dug into my stomach I let out a startled cry before double punching him in the face, he fell to the floor, unconscious

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Anna take Josh down.

I looked down at my stomach at the protruding blade.

I staggered backwards, I heard Luke's and Anna's frantic cries for help as I fell into Luke's arms and drifted into unconsciousness.

**So what do you think? Please review, I love all my reviews, I'll try to add FAX later, in two or three chapters time, thank you for reading.**

**Fly on**

**Fangtastic**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

_Beep beep beep._

Someone please turn the alarm off.

_Beep beep beep._

Why isn't anyone turning it off?

_Beep beep beep._

Mum? Nudge? Angel? Gazzy? Please turn it off.

_Beep beep beep._

I don't wanna wake up.

_Beep beep beep._

Suddenly I remembered everything that had happened at school.

My eyes cracked open slightly, my stomach was absolute agony.

I looked around, I was in a hospital room, the beeping was a heart monitor.

Fang sat in a chair on one side of me, holding my hand. Luke was on my other side with a sleeping Anna on his shoulder.

Angel and Gazzy were asleep against each other on chairs.

Nudge was almost asleep on Ari's shoulder, Iggy and Ella were whispering to each other.

I blinked again and my eyes opened properly to focus on Fang's and Luke's worried faces.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked.

"Like crap." I croaked.

Luke gave me a glass of water and I gulped it down.

"What happened to Jeb?" I asked.

"Him and his friends are in prison, hopefully they'll stay this time." Luke told me.

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." Fang answered.

I nodded. "When can I get out?"

"We'll have to ask the nurse." Luke sighed just before the nurse ran in.

"Oh good, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged, wincing when I felt the pain in my stomach increase.

"Good, you'll be able to go home tomorrow, but no dancing for at least a week." The nurse told me.

I groaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking out the room.

"You should listen to her, Max." Luke said.

"Is it that obvious that I won't?" I asked.

"Maxie..."

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"Fine, Max, I can still read you like a book, I know how much you still like dancing, and if you do it you could possibly injure yourself even more, so just listen, for once in your life listen to someone else, other than your friends and family..." Luke smiled slightly.

"I don't listen to everyone in my family..."

"Jeb doesn't count." Fang said instantly.

"Damn, you both know me so well, no fair." I said sulkily.

"Life isn't fair Max, I thought you knew that." Anna yawned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." I grinned.

"Says the girl who's been asleep for two days." Anna grumbled while I rolled my eyes.

I shifted in the bed for a more comfortable position and winced when another wave of pain washed through me.

"Maybe you need some more pain meds." Fang said pressing the nurse button.

"No, no, no, I don't want to go back to sleep." I said as the nurse entered.

"It will help you heal faster and then you can start dancing again." Luke said.

Reluctantly I sighed. "Fine."

The nurse injected the medicine and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five

**Thank you so much for all the fantabulous idea's I really appreciate them. :) **

My eyes fluttered open to the sunlight streaming through my bedroom window.

A week had passed since I woke up in the hospital.

The bandages had just come off and I've fully recovered, Mom's home too but in bed, Luke and Anna have been enrolled in school, Sky's left the pops and is now one of our closest friends, Sky's also joined our dance group, we have another three weeks until the dance competition, today's Tuesday, it's another school day and now Jeb's back where he belongs we're having a dance rehearsal after school, Nudge, Ella, Sky, Anna and I, Fang, Ari, Iggy and Luke are coming to watch and give advice.

I looked at my alarm clock, it said that it was seven.

Yawning I rolled out of bed, I grabbed my clothes from my drawers and stumbled tiredly to my bathroom. I took a long shower, waking me up, and pulled on a dark purple t-shirt with a pair of white wings on the front with 'I believe I can fly' above them and 'if only I had wings' below them, I pulled on my faded skinny jeans and black converses, I ran a brush through my hair and walked out.

I grabbed my mobile and walked to the kitchen.

Angel and Gazzy were half asleep eating cereal at the table, Nudge was pouring orange juice. I grabbed a slice of toast and gulped down the orange juice Nudge gave me.

Nudge and I had to walk Angel and Gazzy to school since Mom still wasn't up to it.

We walked to Fang's and Sky's house, then Iggy's, then we dropped Angel and Gazzy off, met up with Ella and Ari and walked on to school, laughing all the way.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's not long but it will (hopefully) get better, I will use some people's ideas. Please review, I love all your reviews, criticism is always welcome. :)**


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six

It was now after school and Nudge, Ella and I've just finished showing Sky and Anna the dance moves, they both told us their opinions and we edited it, we had just finished our dance the whole way through with only a few stumbled when Mrs Dwyer walked in.

I bit my lip, hoping Jeb wasn't out of jail.

"Guys, we have a new student coming in tomorrow, his name's Kyle, and I would like you lot to look after him and show him around the school, he's got most of his lesson's with you..." She pulled out a piece of paper. "He has Science, Maths and English with Max, Luke and Iggy, Drama with all of you, except Anna who's a year below, Music with Fang, Ari, Iggy and Luke, French and Spanish with Nudge, Ella, Ari and Iggy and History and Geography with Max, Fang and Luke. Okay? Well he's in Fang's, Sky's, Max's and Luke's form, so you can meet up with him in the morning." Mrs Dwyer said before walking out the door.

"Well I'm tired, i want to go home." Sky said.

I nodded in agreement. "Why don't you all sleep over tonight?"

"Yep, I'll go home, grab my stuff and be over there." Ella smiled.

We all started to walk home, Ella and Ari were the first to leave, then Iggy, then Fang and Sky, we picked Angel and Gazzy up from their house and Luke, Anna, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and i walked into our house.

Half an hour later everyone had arrived, we watched a film, then played Just Dance on the Wii, it was really fun.

After that we went to bed, Anna and i now share a room, Nudge shares with Angel and Luke and Gazzy share, so now Anna, Ella, Nudge, Sky and I slept in my room, Fang, Ari, Iggy and Luke slept in Nudge's room and Angel and Gazzy slept in Gazzy's room.

We fell asleep after talking non stop about the new kid.

**Thank you everyone for all your idea's, please review, the story will get better. :)**


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them. I've finished all my exams, yay, I've seen Street Dance in 3D, has anyone else seen it? I've also seen Eclipse today, I think Jacob is so fit, are you team Edward or team Jacob? I'm so team Jacob.**

The following morning I was shaken awake by Angel jumping on my bed.

"Wake up, Max, you need to get ready for school."

Yawning, I got out of bed, I took a quick shower and dressed in black skinny jeans, black converses and a dark blue t-shirt.

I ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and walked out, Anna was sitting on her bed yawning, Nudge was sitting rubbing her eyes, Ella was standing and stretching and Sky was getting her clothes out of her bag.

"Mommy made cookies, Max." Angel told me.

I grinned and ran into the kitchen.

Mom passed me a plate of pancakes and cookies.

"Thanks Mom." I grinned kissing her on the cheek.

"You're welcome, honey, I'm going back to bed, tell the other's their's is here." Mom smiled before walking back upstairs.

Fang was the next downstairs, he walked over to me and gave me a kiss, his lips were warm and soft, I kissed him back.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, I opened my mouth and his tongue darted forward, our tongues battled for dominance. But before we could declare a winner we heard a loud cough in the doorway.

Fang and I broke apart and turned our heads in the direction the cough had come from, only to see Gazzy pulling a disgusted face, Angel was giggling, Anna, Sky, Nudge and Ella were making 'awww' faces and Luke, Iggy and Ari were gaping.

"Do you mind not making out in front of little children." Iggy told us.

I glared at him. "Well we were alone to begin with."

"Well you knew we'd be down for breakfast." Nudge said.

"Yeah, your breakfast is over there." I pointed to the plates of pancakes and cookies.

After everyone had eaten we dropped Angel and Gazzy off at school and walked to ours.

We all headed to the main office to meet Kyle.

A boy about our age with a mop of blond hair, and blue eyes was sitting on a chair, looking around.

"Are you Kyle?"Sky asked.

He nodded his head.

"Well hi, I'm Monique, but call me Nudge, and these are my boyfriend Ari, his twin sister Ella, her boyfriend Iggy, Sky, her cousin Fang, his girlfriend Maximum, but call her Max, her twin brother Luke, and Anna their sister, I'm Max's, Luke's and Anna's adopted sister. We should be in the same classes, except Anna who's a year below us. Okay? Well let's go to form before we're late." Nudge said.

We all walked to our forms, Nudge and Ari to one, Ella and Iggy to another, Anna to another and Luke, Fang, Sky, Kyle and me to another one.

**Hope you liked it, i added a bit of FAX, there should be more later on in the story. Please review. :)**


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight

The next two and a half weeks flew by and we're now ready for the dance competition tomorrow. Anna and Kyle have started dating, I think I've seen Kyle before, I don't know where though.

Everyone was sleeping round my house again, boys in Nudge's room, girls in mine, Angel and Gazzy in Gazzy's room, I feel sorry for the boys, they have to sleep in a pink room while the girls sleep in a dark purple room, but I'll never let the boys sleep in my room.

We watched a movie, played on the wii, then went to sleep around midnight.

_Beep beep bee-_

I hit the alarm clock off, groaned and sat up, yawning.

I looked at the clock, _6:30am_, I then looked around the room, Anna rolled over in bed, still asleep, Nudge was smiling slightly in her sleep, Sky was tossing and turning and Ella rolled over mumbling to herself.

I smiled slightly as I pushed my quilt off me and got out of bed.

The dance competition started at 12:00, so we had five and a half hours to get ready and practice. Knowing the others they'd spend hours just getting ready.

I gently shook Nudge awake, she cracked her brown eyes open.

"Mornin' Nudge, it's a new day, get up and face it." I said.

She rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up.

I shook Sky, Ella and Anna awake.

"Okay, first we'll sort out our clothes, then have showers, get dressed, do our hair, do make-up, Max, you will wear make-up, then we can practice with whatever time we have left." Nudge said while I wrinkled up my nose at the thought of wearing make-up, Anna was stiffling yawns, Ella was nodding her head staring off into space and Sky's eyes drooped closed as she leaned against Ella.

"I was thinking skirts and low cut tops." Nudge continued.

"No, we'll look like sluts." I said.

"And the pops." Ella agreed.

"How about same tops but different bottoms?" Sky said, her eyes re-opening.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked yawning.

"Like some wear jeans, others wear shorts and others wear skirts." Sky explained.

"Yeah that'll work, what kind of shorts?" Nudge asked.

"Hot pants."

I nodded. "Okay, well we know the layout, I'm up front, Anna and Ella behind me and Sky and Nudge behind them. Well, I'll wear jeans, Ella and Anna'll wear hot pants and Sky and Nudge'll wear mini-skirts." I said.

"We'll wear the same tops, My Mom's given me our tops, they're in my bag." Ella told us.

Anna got to Ella's bag and pulled a top out, they were dark purple with a pair of white wings on the back and 'Angel' in white writing on the front.

"I have mini-skirts that we can use." Nudge said.

"And I've brought hot pants." Sky grinned.

"Okay and I'll wear my usual jeans." I smiled.

An hour later we had all showered and dressed, I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, the t-shirt and black converses. Nudge was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt, the t-shirt and dark purple dolly shoes, Sky was wearing a dark blue mini-skirt, the t-shirt and dark blue dolly shoes, Anna was wearing a pair of dark purple hot pants, the t-shirt and dark purple converses and Ella was wearing a pair of dark blue hot pants, the t-shirt and a pair of dark blue converses.

Ella was sorting my hair out while Sky did my make-up, Nudge was doing Anna's hair.

After that we did Nudge's, Ella's and Sky's hair and make-up.

We all had the same amount of make-up, a little mascara, a thin line of eyeliner, natural colored eye shadow and some lip gloss, Nudges dark brown hair was pin straight that cascaded down her back, same with Sky's black hair and my dirty blond, Ella's dark brown hair was curled and cascaded down her back, same with Anna's fiery red hair.

We looked in the mirror, all of us were speechless.

Nudge was the first to speak. "Wow..."

"Amazing..." Anna's eyes were wide.

"Let's go downstairs, i'm hungry." Nudge said.

"Mommy made cookies." Angel shouted through the door.

I grinned, looked at the clock, _10:00am_, and we all ran to the kitchen grinning like the idiots we are.

The five of us burst into the kitchen giggling like a pack of hyenas.

I looked around the kitchen, Mom was smiling while holding a tray of cookies, Fang, Iggy, Ari, Luke and Kyle had stopped talking, food half way to their mouths and gaped at us, Angel was giggling and Gazzy was stuffing his face.

I walked over to Mom and grabbed a few cookies, the girls copied.

"We'll be in the dance studio." I told Mom and the five of us ran into the basement to practice.

Two hours of practicing later, only stopping to eat lunch, we were waiting backstage at school for our turn to come.

Mom, Angel, Gazzy, Luke, Fang, Iggy, Ari and Kyle were sitting in the audience.

"And now for our final act of the day, wish them luck, Max Martinez, Anna Martinez, Ella Bullet, Sky Venom and Nudge Martinez, here is Dramatic!" Mrs Dwyer yelled into the microphone.

I smiled nervously and walked up on stage, the others following me.

I stood at the front, Anna on my left but further back, Ella on my right but further back, Nudge on Ella's right but further back and Sky on Anna's left but further back, so it looked like an arrow.

I nodded to the music person and the music started.

Ater we finished our dance the crowed burst into applause, the five of us held hands and bowed, I was in the middle with Ella on my right and Nudge on the end and Anna on my left and Sky on the other end.

We then walked off the stage, breathing heavily.

Mom, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, Ari, Luke and Kyle were waiting for us.

"That was amazing." Mom gushed as she hugged each of us.

"That was really good." Fang said into my ear and I involuntry shivered.

I turned around, threw my arms around him and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

"I hope you've enjoyed your time here." I heard Mrs Dwyer yell into the microphone. "Now it's time to anounce the winners, the winner of the dance competition is..."


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine

**Thank you for all the reviews I love them.**

_"The winner of the dance competition is..."_

"Dramatic!" Mrs Dwyer shouted.

"OMG, that's us, that's us, I can't believe we've won..." Nudge said.

The five of us walked onto the stage holding hands and grinning from ear to ear.

"You five will take part in the world dance competition which starts in August, in London, I'll tell you more about it later, but here's your trophy, who's going to hold it?" Mrs Dwyer said.

We looked at each other before the four of them pushed me forward and I held up the trophy.

The audience burst into applause again, with loads of people whistling.

We then waved and walked off stage.

"I can't believe you sluts beat us." Lissa snapped as she stomped over to us.

_So we practically saved her life and she still acts like a bitch towards us, their dance was very bad, they stumbled over each other about a total of fifteen times and it looked like Hannah had no idea what she was doing, so it's pretty obvious we were going to beat them, if anyone._

"You're more of a slut than us put together." I snapped at her.

"You're gonna regret ever messing with me Maxie." Lissa spat.

"What did you call me?" I snarled.

"That's your name isn't it? Maxie? That's what your Dad calls you, oh yeah, I forgot, your Dad doesn't like you, in fact, he hates you so much he'd kill you, right?" Lissa smirked.

I went to lunge at her but Ella and Sky grabbed my arms, Nudge held my shoulders and Anna stood in front of me and held me back.

"You're lucky that I can't kill you, Lissa." I snarled.

"Awww, you want to kill me? Just like you killed Liam?" Lissa said.

Before I could move, Anna's fist snapped forward punching Lissa in the face, breaking her nose.

"Bitch!" Lissa held her nose.

"Don't call our sister a bitch." Nudge spat.

"And don't blame Max for Liam's death, or it'll be the death of you." Anna's eyes narrowed at Lissa who squeaked and stumbled away still clutching her nose.

The others then ran up to us.

"What's going on?" Mom asked taking in Anna's narrowed eyes, Nudge's murderous glare, Sky and Ella holding me back and glaring and me struggling against Sky's and Ella's grips.

"Nothing, Mom." Anna said as she flexed her fingers on the hand that punched Lissa, her narrowed eyes changed to a happy expression and a smile but I could still see the anger in her eyes, Ella and Sky let go of me and smiled too, I frowned as I rubbed my arms, then I scowled in Lissa's direction before smiling at Mom, Nudge grinned too and started talking a mile a minute but I tuned her out.

"So what did happen?" Fang asked.

I shook my head fighting against tears. "I don't want to talk about it. You'll have to ask Anna."

We waited for Mrs Dwyer who was going to give us more information on the dance competition.

"Oh, good you're all here." Mrs Dwyer said cheerfully walking over to us. "Well your first competition is in London, on the 13th August, if you get through, the next one is in Sweden, there are about ten, first England, second Sweden, third Spain, fourth France, fifth Germany, Sixth Australia, seventh Hawaii, eighth Canada, ninth Russia and tenth USA, you'll be lucky to pass them all, you should get frees airplane passes through the post, all of you, the group, family and friends, so that should take up about a couple of years or so with a month or two in between each contest. Well good luck and get practicing."

Smiling we all walked out of the school

"Party, our house." Anna giggled.

"Another sleepover?" Sky asked.

"Duh, of course another sleepover, we could play Just Dance or guitar hero or Mario Karts or all of them, we could watch films too which would be like tons of fun." Ari clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"You practically live at our house." I smiled.

That night we played on the Wii, PS2 and we watched a bunch of films before going to bed.

**Hope you liked it, in the next chapter there will be a couple of betrayals, please review, *Bambie eyes***


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty

_"Maxie come here." I heard Jeb say._

_I could hear other voices as I rushed down the hall and into the lounge, Jeb and four other men were standing there along with a blue eyed blond haired boy._

_"This is Maximum, but I call her Maxie, Maxie, this is Josh, Ben, Dave (Creepy), Mark and Mark's son Kyle. Where's Luke and Monique?" Jeb said._

_I shrugged. "I dunno, out?" I sounded about eight, I probably was since he said Luke and Monique and not Annabel (Anna), Liam, Angelica (Angel) or Gasman (Gazzy)._

_Jeb strode over to me, grabbed my neck, choking me, he held me up so he was in my face._

_"You're going to behave while we have guests, okay?" Jeb said._

_I nodded barely able to speak._

_"Answer me." He snarled shaking me._

_"Yes, Jeb." I croaked._

_He threw me against the wall, I slammed against it and slid down._

_"You should call me Dad." He spat at me. "Now go play with Kyle."_

_I scrambled to my feet and walked slowly up the stairs, Kyle following me._

_We walked into my bedroom and I sat on my bed, glaring at Kyle with my arms crossed._

_Kyle looked around my room and moved to my book case._

_"You know, my Dad killed my Mom and my younger brother and older sister, but he won't kill me, I'm to much like him, I don't care that I have no Mom or that my siblings are dead..." Kyle told me smiling slightly at the thought._

_And I care?_

_"Your Dad sounds so cool..." Kyle grinned at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he's cool to someone who deserves to be in a mental hospital."_

_He glared at me and pushed my bookcase over, the books scattered everywhere._

_"Hey..." I yelled as he smirked._

_I heard stomping footsteps up the stairs and Jeb and Mark stood in the doorway._

_"Don't yell at my son." Mark snarled._

_"Well, he shouldn't push my bookcase over." I frowned._

_"Don't answer back." Jeb strode over to me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain._

_Kyle went to kick my head but I grabbed his ankle as a reflex and he fell to the floor._

_Mark grabbed me by the throat and threw me through the window, the last thing I heard was Kyle laughing and the last thing I saw was Luke and a bunch of his friends catching me before I hit the ground, then I fell into the welcoming darkness._

I sat up, breathing heavily, it was just a dream, I thought I recognized Kyle, he's Mark's mental son, what if he wanted to kill us?

I heard the floorboards creaking as someone crept passed my doorway.

I looked at the clock, _3:00am_, everyone should be in bed, I quietly got out of bed, crept over Ella, Sky and Nudge before opening the door, I looked out to see Kyle heading towards the stairs, _what's he up to?_ I thought.

I crept out closing the door silently behind me before creeping towards the stairs.

I followed Kyle to the basement before I heard him speak.

"Hey."

"Hey Kyle, what news do you bring?" I heard a familiar voice, a voice I hoped that I wouldn't hear in a very long time, I looked through the crack in the doorway and almost gasped, Mark was in there along with Jeb.

Kyle was with them. _This is going to break Anna's heart._

"They've gotten through to the next stage of the plan." Kyle was smirking.

"So I see you did your job then?" Jeb said.

"Of course, I promised to get them through, didn't I?" What I saw actually did make me gasp.

Mrs Dwyer spun to look at the door along with everyone else.

I stumbled back as they came closer.

I spun round and started to run but was tackled to the floor.

"I win." Kyle whispered in my ear as I tried to break free.

Jeb shoved some cloth in front of my nose and mouth, I breathed in the sickly sweet scent before falling unconscious.

**Hope you liked that, please please please review! *Bambie eyes* :)**


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one

My eyes cracked open to find I was in a dimly lit room, on the other side I saw Kyle and Mrs Dwyer talking to each other.

I tried to move my arms but I found I was tied to a chair.

I groaned, my head was spinning.

"Oh good, you're awake." Mrs Dwyer said as she came closer.

"Why are you helping them?" I asked.

A look of sadness crossed her face before it turned to hate. "They threatened to hurt my daughter, Brigid."

"You could have called the police to help keep her safe." I told her.

"These men are very smart, they've broken out of a high security prison, they've avoided capture for years, they can get to Brigid even with the police looking out for her." Mrs Dwyer said.

I sighed. "But the least you could do is help me, I mean you won't let them hurt Brigid, so why let them hurt me?"

"They'd know it was me, so I can't." Mrs Dwyer smiled sadly before walking out.

Kyle suddenly came out of the shadows.

"You know this is gonna break Anna's heart." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I know. But your gonna have to escape to tell her in the first place." Kyle grinned.

I smirked. "Oh I will. I'll escape without being caught and still kick your ass from here to next week."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yep, the time you escape is the time humans get wings."

He chuckled at his own joke as he walked out.

I frowned at the door swung open and two identical looking girls walked in.

"Hey Max." They chorused.

"Lucy. Bella." I nodded to each of them.

Lucy and Bella are Ben's daughters, they're both fourteen and the last time I saw them they were eight and I was ten, we came to be friends but the four of us, Bella, Lucy, Nudge and I, started to stand up for each other and Ben and Jeb stopped Nudge and I from seeing Bella and Lucy.

"Long time, no see." Bella said twirling her straight blond hair round her finger, her bright blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"We've missed you and Nudge so much, you were like our best friends and sisters, and missed you." I see Lucy still says a mouthful.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We heard you sent our Dad to prison." Bella told me.

"Of all the horrible things he's done, you're gonna take _his_ side?" I frowned.

"We never said that, we're here to help, like I said, you were like our sister, so we're helping you get out." Lucy smiled.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

They shook their heads. "We can't, you're already looking out for your Mom, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Anna, Luke and all your friends." Bella sighed.

"Well Luke and Fang help, we all look out for each other, we can help out two girls who are gonna get hurt or killed once Jeb and Mark find out that you helped me." I said.

Lucy took a pocket knife out of her pocket, I eyed it as Lucy came closer.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna cut the ropes, so stay still. Bella, keep a look out." Lucy said.

Bella ran to the door while Lucy cut my ropes away.

I rubbed my wrists once she was done.

Lucy gave me the knife explaining that it was for defense.

"The coasts clear." Bella whispered loudly.

I nodded determinedly, then the three of us ran out of the room.

After about five minutes of running and not meeting anyone, Bella said: "The exits not that far from here, we're nearly there."

Just then Mark jumped in our way. We skidded to a stop, I took the pocket knife out of my pocket as I eyed the knife in his hand.

"I always knew not to trust you twins, I knew you'd let her escape, you were once best friends, it only makes sense that you're still friends." Mark snarled.

Bella's and Lucy's eyes widened in fear as they stumbled back.

I stood in front of them, to _protect_ them, and bent my knees slightly, the knife ready in my hand if he attacked us.

Mark lunged at us, I pushed Bella and Lucy, they fell to the sides as I dodged the blade.

Lucy and Bella watched from the sidelines, frightened, as Mark lunged at me again and again and I narrowly missed the blade each time.

Mark lunged at me again, I spun away and elbowed him in the back of the head, he stumbled a bit before straightening up.

Mark slashed the knife towards me, the knife sliced into my cheek drawing blood but I ignored the pain.

I did a spinning roundhouse kick to his chest and he staggered back before diving at me, the knife stabbed into my stomach, _what is it with them stabbing knife's in my stomach?_

Bella gasped while Lucy screamed, Mark smirked at me, but just because I have a knife in my stomach doesn't mean I can't win. _Well the good side of being stabbed multiple times in the stomach, I'm stronger now and can last longer._

I pulled the knife out, threw it on the ground and lunged at Mark, I held onto his neck as we fell, his neck hit the side of the table, there was a sickening crack that vibrated up my arms.

Mark's eyes rolled back and his chest stopped moving.

_Did i kill him?_

I didn't stop to check, I grabbed Bella and Lucy by the wrists and ran on, blood still soaking my tank top.

The three of us burst out of the door, I was starting to get tunnel vision, my legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"YOU KILLED MY DAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO, MAXIMUM!" I heard Kyle scream behind us just before I collapsed.

Fang's POV

Fang woke up to the sounds of yelling.

"She never just leaves on her own without telling someone, and she never wakes up this early on a Sunday." He heard Dr. M shout.

"Mom, I think you're over-reacting." Nudge said softly.

"No, I'm not, I heard on the news that Jeb and Mark are out of prison, they escaped." Dr. M said.

"And you never told us!" Anna screamed.

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Mom, we deserved to know." Luke said.

Fang yawned as he got out of bed, Iggy and Ari were sitting up looking at each other, confused.

"Who's gone missing?" Fang asked.

"Either Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Sky, Kyle or Max, but it's obvious it's not Ella, Sky or Kyle because she's talking about her daughter, that's why it's probably not Gazzy either, I don't think it's Angel, she's too young to go out on her own even with permission, so that leaves Max." Ari said.

_Max? His Max?_

Fang quickly shoved on a t-shirt and jeans, black of course. He heard Iggy tell Ari that he's been spending to much time with Nudge but it sounded distant, Fang opened the bedroom door and flew down the hallway and stairs, not literally, I_ mean who can fly?_

"What happened?" Fang asked Anna.

"Max's gone missing." she confirmed his fear.

Just then Luke ran into the room holding a cloth. "Mom, I found this in the basement."

Dr. M took the cloth, smelt it and wrinkled up her nose. "Chloroform. She's been taken."

"Wait. Where's Kyle? Was he taken to?" Anna asked suddenly.

"No."

Everyone's heads whipped round to face Ella who just came down the stairs. "He's the reason Max's gone." Ella said.

"How do you know?" Nudge raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Max get up around 3:00am after having a nightmare, we both heard the floorboards creak, she opened the door and looked out, and without realizing it, she said Kyle's name, I waited for ten minutes before deciding to follow them, I looked round the corner and saw Kyle tackle Max to the ground and then Jeb put the cloth in front of her face and she went limp, I couldn't help her, I'm not strong and their were a few of them so I went back to bed, but in truth I didn't get a wink of sleep." Ella explained.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Sky snarled.

The room was silent for a bit before a sob broke through, they all turned to see Anna turn her head away, tears flowing down her cheeks, Sky went over to her and gave her a hug.

Just then the doorbell rang and all their heads whipped round to face the door, Iggy and Ari had now come downstairs.

"I'll get it." Nudge said before walking to the door.

They heard her open the door and gasp.

"Hey Nudge, please help us out, she's losing a lot of blood." A young girls voice said, but it sounded like she was carrying something heavy.

Luke walked towards the door too.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She'll tell you, once she's conscious, now help please." Another girls voice pleaded.

Luke then came in holding Max who was covered in blood, Nudge and two identical girls followed him.

" Put her on the sofa and I'll get the medical kit." Dr. M told Luke before running upstairs.

They all gathered round the sofa to stare at Max, she had a cut on her cheek that had blood flowing from it, another hole in her stomach, blood everywhere and she was very pale.

Dr. M came running back into the room, told them all to go and got to work on Max.

**I hope you liked it, please review, I can't write anymore, my sister is getting annoyed, lol. So please review, tell me what you like and dislike so far. Thank you . :)**


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty two

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I've been really busy, I've had Prom and then a sleepover straight afterwards, it really is tiring. But it was really fun, which was good.**

_"Maxie, Monique, come here." Jeb yelled from downstairs._

_Nudge and I held hands as we ran downstairs and into the lounge._

_Jeb was leaning against the wall and Ben and two identical looking girls sat on the sofa._

_"Maxie, Monique meet Isabella and Lucinda, Ben's twin daughters." Jeb said._

_I flinched when he said twins, I then glared at Isabella and Lucinda. They both looked away._

_"Maxie, be nice!" Jeb barked._

_I scowled at them instead, turned on my heel and stomped up stairs._

_"Maxie! Get back here!" Jeb growled._

_I rolled my eyes and ignored him, I knew he was going to give me hell for this, but I didn't care, he killed my twin brother almost a month ago and it killed me that they still had their twin sister and I didn't have my twin._

_"Dad, no!" I heard Nudge scream downstairs. "Don't, she's just upset and you know that, DON'T HURT HER!" Nudge pleaded._

_"She knows she shouldn't treat guests like that." Jeb growled before walking out of the lounge._

_Shit! He's going to hit me._

_I ran into my room and closed the door behind me._

_I threw my weight against the door while Jeb tried to open it, but of course him being a fully grown man and me being only a eight year old girl, he was stronger._

_He threw open the door and I fell backwards, I looked up at him and the term 'if looks could kill' sprang to mind._

_"Um...hi Jeb" I smiled weakly._

_Jeb grabbed the top of my shirt and held me up so that he was in my face._

_"I thought I told you to be nice to our guests, Maxie." Jeb growled._

_"Yes, but that was before you murdered Luke." I narrowed my eyes._

_Jeb threw me to the side and my back hit the wall, I fell to the floor as tears sprang to my eyes but I refused to cry and show _him_ my weakness._

_"You will play with them while I'm with their father, no but's and no arguing, you be nice to them and if we find out that you weren't nice to them, you will be punished." Jeb told me as he left my room._

_Seconds later Nudge ran in followed by Isabella and Lucinda._

_"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked as she ran over to me._

_I nodded and Nudge helped me stand up. I faced Isabella and Lucinda, I didn't glare at them but I didn't smile either._

_"Why do you hate us so much Maxie?" one of the twins, I think it was Lucinda, asked._

_"1. Call me Max. 2. Look after each other, I've lost a brother, a twin, due to my _father_, I guess I'm just jealous that you have each other and I don't have my brother." I told them._

_Isabella and Lucinda nodded sadly._

_"We're sorry." Isabella said._

_"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I should've helped..."_

_"Max, you were knocked out, you couldn't have helped." Nudge told me._

_I sighed. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked._

_Isabella shrugged._

_"We could go to the park, I like the swings, do you like the swings? It makes me feel like I'm flying, what do you think it's like to fly? I bet it's amazing. It would be so cool to have wings,what do you guys think?" Lucinda said quickly._

_"I think it would be awesome to fly, if I had wings I'd want pink ones, do you think you can have pink wings? I mean there not very many birds that are pink, there are flamingos but they can't fly, can they? What's the point in having wings if you can't fly?" Nudge said._

_I rolled my eyes. Looks like Nudge and Lucinda will be great friends._

_"I think the park will be a great idea." Isabella smiled._

_"What about you Max?" Nudge asked._

_I shrugged. "I agree with Isabella."_

_"Call me Bella." She smiled._

_"Yeah and call me Lucy, only Ben and his friends call us Isabella and Lucinda, everyone else calls us Bella and Lucy." Lucy explained._

_"That's like Max and me, Jeb and his friends call us Maxie and Monique, we hate it so everyone else calls us Max and Nudge." Nudge grinned._

_"Why Nudge?" Bella asked._

_"Because Max and Luke had to nudge me when I wouldn't shut up" Nudge shrugged._

_The picture suddenly changed with me and Bella on my bed and Nudge and Lucy on the floor, Nudge and I looked around nine while Lucy and Bella looked around seven. Lucy and Bella were crying, Nudge had her arm round Lucy and I had my arm round Bella._

_"And then Ben's face turned bright red and he started yelling at her, telling her that it was all her fault, why we always answer back, why he keeps getting drunk and why he's doing this to us." Lucy sobbed._

_"So then he grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed her, right in front of us, we miss her, you might've lost two brothers and a sister but you don't know what it feels like to lose a Mom." Bella said._

_Just then the door burst open and Jeb, Mark, Kyle and Ben stood there._

_"Awwww, what are you two crying about?" Kyle asked smirking._

_I stood up off the bed. "Leave them alone, Kyle"_

_"Why are you sticking up for them, they're two years younger than you?" Kyle asked._

_"All the more to stick up for them." I said._

_"They're our friends." Nudge scowled as she stood up and stood next to me._

_"You know, you're a lot like Luke, looking after someone who isn't as strong as you, and you know what happened?" Kyle smirked. "He was killed for it."_

_I scowled at him and lunged for him, knocking him backwards off his feet and we both flew into the hallway._

_"Don't. Talk. About. Luke. Like. That!" I punched him in the face with each word._

_Suddenly out of nowhere Kyle punched me in the face, knocking me off balance and onto the floor next to him._

_We both scrambled to our feet, his nose was badly bleeding and he had a bruise already showing up on his face._

_He lunged at me, I sidestepped and did a roundhouse kick to his back and he stumbled forward a tiny bit._

_He then spun round to face me, he glared at me as he punched me in the gut and my breath left with a 'oof'._

_I straightened up and kicked him in the chest with so much force that he fell back. I walked over to him and put my foot to his neck, so that he couldn't move._

_"If you so much as mention his name, I will kill you and you will die a slow. Painful. Death. And by the way no one will miss you..." still standing on his neck I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I think your Dad is using you too." I then straightened up and got off him._

_The picture changed yet again and Jeb held me by the tops of my arms, I was ten along with Nudge who was in Mark's arms, she was screaming bloody murder, ten year old Kyle was holding eight year old Bella in his arms and Ben was holding eight year old Lucy. _

_We were all screaming, wanting to reach each other, but couldn't._

_"You will never see each other again." Ben snarled as we walked out to his car, Kyle following, they threw Bella and Lucy in and Nudge and I fought even harder. We watched as Ben drove away with Bella and Lucy tears streaming down their face. Yet again my eyes filled with tears but I refused to cry. First Anna is killed, then Liam is killed, then Luke is killed, and now Lucy and Bella get dragged off. I broke Jeb's grip and Nudge did the same with Mark, Kyle smirked at us, I punched him in the face, he clutched his nose, then Nudge kicked him where the sun doesn't shine he doubled over in pain and Nudge and I dodged Jeb and Mark and ran off upstairs, Nudge crying and me refusing to cry._

My eyes fluttered open, my cheek was stinging faintly, my stomach felt like it was on fire and I felt slightly dizzy, probably from loss of blood, I hate having memories played back to me, especially ones where I lose friends and family one way or another, or ones where I get hurt some how, I blinked back the tears as I focused on my family's and friends worried faces.

"OMG, you're alive. Thank God, we were all so worried and it's thanks to Lucy and Bella for carrying you here, but what happened? Where were you?" Nudge said.

"Nice to know you care, Kyle, Mark, Jeb and Mrs Dwyer were behind it." I said.

"Mrs Dwyer?" Everyone chorused.

"And Kyle?" Anna's voice was small.

I nodded. "Sorry Anna."

Her eyes filled with tears at the confirmation. I'm gonna kill Kyle and he's gonna die a slow. Painful. Death...No scratch that, I'll kill him, bring him back again, then kill him again, both times will be slow and painful. I almost smiled at the thought.

I looked round the room, everyone was staring at me, worried, the girls had tear tracks down their faces, I saw pain in Anna's eyes and anger in Luke's as he looked over at Anna who was now crying silently.

I shifted to a more comfortable position, hissing in pain.

"Whys Mrs Dwyer, and Kyle, helping them?" Sky asked.

I sighed. "Kyle's Mark's son, I met him when I was eight, he was horrible, already a bully and he was the one who got me chucked out of the window, and Mrs Dwyer is helping them because they threatened her daughter and they made sure we won the dance competition." I told them.

"Why are they waiting? I mean wouldn't it be easier to kill us here, rather than in a different country?" Anna asked.

"They're playing a game of cat and mouse..." I started.

"And unfortunately, we're the mouse." Luke finished and I nodded.

"But usually the mouse wins, in Tom and Jerry, Jerry always outsmarts Tom..." Angel said.

"And Jerry avoids capture by Tom..." Gazzy smiled.

"I think that what they're trying to say is we still have a chance of beating them." Nudge said.

"We possibly can, they're waiting to attack us in the dance competition, we're all good fighters, with the exceptions of Mom, Angel, Gazzy, Lucy and Bella. Ben, Dave and Josh are still in jail, Mark's dead-" I said.

"What? Mark's dead? How did he die?" Ella asked.

I looked towards Lucy and Bella for help, Bella shrugged while Lucy bit her lip.

I sighed. "I killed him, I broke his neck."

The room was filled with silence until Iggy broke it.

"Wow..." he said.

"Understatement of the century." Ari whispered.

"It was about time he died." Anna smirked.

"He deserved it." Fang mumbled.

"Yeah, he did deserve it for like fighting with you and putting a knife to your throat and when he said 'come with me' and he locked you both in the shed and when he threw you put the window because of Kyle and-" Nudge was cut off by Ari's hand over her mouth.

"Do you seriously think anyone deserves to die?" I frowned.

"It was either you or him..." Bella said.

"We're glad you picked you." Lucy finished.

"Anyway, Max, who do we have left?" Fang asked.

"Jeb, Kyle, Mrs Dwyer and maybe her daughter, Brigid Dwyer." I told them.

"We can take them, nine of us against four of them, they don't stand a chance." Iggy smirked.

I sighed. "Let's just hope we _can_ win."

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. *Bambie eyes* Thanks for all the reviews. :)**


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty three

Jeb slammed the door shut and turned to Mrs Dwyer and Kyle.

He glared at them, Mrs Dwyer flinched while Kyle glared back, his Dad's taught him well.

"How could you let her escape?" Jeb snarled.

"You're not the only angry one, she murdered my father, and she. Will. Pay." Kyle said almost yelling.

"I didn't know Isabella and Lucinda would help her." Mrs Dwyer defended.

Jeb rolled his eyes, Kyle was a good kid but Mrs Dwyer was just annoying.

"We need a new plan, Maxie would have told everyone by now that you two are helping me..." Jeb started as he looked from Kyle to Mrs Dwyer and back again.

Suddenly Kyle smirked and Jeb raised an eyebrow questionly.

"It's obvious what we need to do. We'll attack early, they won't expect us, we can get Ben, Josh and Dave out of prison, did you know Maxie used to call Dave Creepy? Anyway off topic, we'll attack early, kidnap Maxie, Annabel, Luke and Monique." Kyle said.

"Why those particular four?" Brigid Dwyer came out of the shadows followed by Lissa, Hannah, Sam and Dylan. Brigid was more than willing to help, Lissa being her cousin said she'd help and Hannah, Sam and Dylan said they'd help since they're Lissa's mindless followers.

"Well Maxie because she keeps putting Jeb and the others in prison, Monique for being a chatterbox and helping Maxie, and Annabel and Luke for escaping beforehand." Kyle said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah but why not her Mom, Angel or Gazzy?" Dylan asked.

"They're weak, they won't be able to fight back." Kyle shrugged.

"Fang, Iggy and Ari?" Lissa asked.

"Fang and Ari can suffer while we take their girlfriends and Iggy would be useless anyway." Kyle chuckled.

"Ella, Sky, Isabella or Lucinda?" Sam asked.

"Ella's weak and counts on Monique for everything, Sky would be torn up, she'll be watching her cousin suffer, Isabella and Lucinda can't fight anyway." Kyle said.

"So what's the plan?" Hannah asked looking from Kyle to Mrs Dwyer and finally at Jeb.

Jeb smirked. "We'll attack them, take Luke. A few days later we'll take Annabel. A few days later we'll take Monique. The a few days later we'll take Maxie. We'll take each of them to different places and leave clues for them, like a game. We can keep an eye on all of them. Kyle who would you want to keep an eye on, Annabel or Maxie?"

Kyle's eyes flashed with anger. "Maxie, she killed my father. I'll make her life hell."

"I'll look after Luke. Mrs Dwyer, you'll look after Monique, Brigid, you'll look after Annabel and Lissa, Hannah, Sam and Dylan will keep an eye on the rest. Okay?" Jeb said.

Everyone nodded to him.

Jeb smirked. "Let the game begin."

**So how was it? Thank you for all the reviews so far. :) Please review, criticism is always welcome.**


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty four

A few days have passed since I was captured, met Anna and Lucy again, escaped, killed Mark and was threatened by Kyle, wow that's alot to happen in one day, I was now almost fully recovered, at least I was allowed to walk around, as long as I don't pull the stitches.

It was the beginning of the summer holidays, Fang, Iggy, Ari, Ella, Anna, Lucy and Sky were staying with us the whole summer, Fang's parents were away on business for the next few months, Sky lives with Fang, Ella's and Ari's parents were visiting family and they didn't want to go, Iggy's rarely home so he decided to stay with us, and Anna and Lucy had nowhere else to go.

While I've been helplessly lying on the sofa, the others had moved extra beds in Nudge's, Anna's, Luke's, Gazzy's, Angel's and my bedrooms.

Nudge, Anna, Ella and I were sleeping in Anna's and my room, Sky, Angel, Anna and Lucy were sleeping in Nudge's and Angel's room and Fang, Ari, Iggy, Luke and Gazzy were sleeping in Luke's and Gazzy's room.

At the moment we were all stuffing our faces with cookies while watching the news, Mom put it on, she gave us the cookies so we'd shut up and stop whining.

"And three criminals have escaped from prison, yet again..." The lady on T.V was saying.

We all froze and stared at the T.V.

"The police think they had help from outsiders. They think that Jeb Ride was the man who helped, we all know he's been in jail and escaped, we all know he's friends with Ben Smith, Josh Dwyer and Dave Treacle..."

_They're the men I practically helped put in prison._

For the first time, I was the one to break the silence. "Be on guard, guys, in case they come after us."

That night we went to bed around midnight, all of us were a bit nervous as to why they would break out of jail.

_Probably to come after us_, the little voice at the back of my head pointed out.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

_I walked into the lounge, Jeb, Mark, Creepy, Ben and Josh were sitting on the sofa's, beer bottles clutched in their hands._

_Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were following me._

_"Where's Mom?" Fourteen year old me asked._

_"Why do you want to know?" Jeb slurred._

_"I want to ask her something." I frowned, not liking where this conversation was going._

_"You know you should ask me, since I'm your father." Jeb said as he stood up, swaying slightly._

_"Yes, and Mom's my mother, so I was going to ask her." I said coldly._

_"You live in my house so you'll ask me!"_

_"Oh really? I thought this was as much our house as it was yours." I raised an eyebrow._

_"What's going on in here?" Mom asked as she looked from Jeb to me._

_"Nothing, Mom. I was wondering, since it's Christmas could we visit Luke, Anna and Liam? I would love to put flowers on their graves." I asked._

_"Sure, honey..." Mom started._

_"No, you're not going." Jeb snarled._

_"And why not?" Mom's eyes flashed with anger, she's like me, we both hate being told no._

_"Because I said so, you're living under my roof, you'll do what I say."_

_"You're drunk! I thought you said you stopped drinking." I looked at Mom, her eyes betrayed her hurt, she hates it if someone lies to her._

_"Dad, just let us go." Gazzy said._

_"No! You're staying here, those worthless brats don't deserve flowers." Jeb snarled._

_"But it's Christmas." Angel frowned._

_"So?" Jeb snapped._

_"Don't talk to them like that." I snarled._

_"I'm going to check on dinner." Mom shook her head before walking out._

_Jeb's friends stood up, I pushed Nudge, Angel and Gazzy behind me and the four of us backed up against the wall._

_"You made me look like a complete idiot." Jeb spat._

_"You do that yourself." I told him._

_He brought his hand back before slapping me, my head whipped to the side as I gasped._

_"Don't answer me back, or you'll regret it." Jeb snapped._

_"Jeb, there's a few things regret in life, like not kicking your sorry ass for the murders, but answering you back is not something I'll likely regret." I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"Guys, punish them, if they fight back, make the punishment worse." Jeb ordered._

_I snarled as Nudge held my arm tighter and Angel and Gazzy hugged my legs refusing to let go._

_"Leave them out of this, Jeb. They've done nothing to you." I said._

_"Fine, we'll let them go, you're right they haven't done anything, but you have, so we'll just have to punish you." Jeb smirked._

_I turned to Nudge. "Keep you and the twins safe, and get Mom." I whispered. Nudge just barely nodded._

_"Oi, Maxie, no communication!" Jeb punched me in the gut and I doubled over._

_Nudge, Angel and Gazzy ran out of the room._

_Jeb kicked my feet and I fell on the floor gasping for breath._

_He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up so that my feet were off the ground and I was struggling to breathe._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I heard Mom yell from the doorway._

_Jeb dropped me and I collapsed on the floor gasping for air._

_I looked up to see a very angry Mom, a frightened Nudge and a tear streaked Angel and Gazzy._

_"Come on, Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, we're leaving." Mom's voice was measeured as she spoke to us._

_Nudge ran over to me and helped me up, then we walked upstairs to pack._

_We thought that would the last time we saw Jeb and his friends._

_How wrong we were._

I woke up to the sound of scraping.

I sat up, my eyes darted around, taking in my surroundings.

I listened closely, I could hear Ella mumbling in her sleep, Anna roll over in bed, Nudge's light breathing and the scraping downstairs.

If you've grown up like I have, you'd get used to the weird noises, and let me tell you, this type of scraping is never a good thing, it's someone picking a lock. Someone's trying to break in to our house. Jeb.

I threw my covers off and crept quickly to my bedroom door.

I jogged silently down the hall and downstairs.

I ran into the lounge and ducked behind the cabinet.

Just in time too, as soon as I was out of sight, the front door swung open.

"Now for the easy part." I stiffled a gasp when I heard Jeb.

"The easy part? Are you sure it's going to be easy?" Kyle hissed.

"Everyone's asleep, we'll go up, take him and leave, no one will know what hit them." I could tell Jeb was smirking.

"What if someone wakes up?" I bit my lip to stop from making any noise and my eyes widened when I heard Lissa.

"No one will wake up if we're quiet, stupid." A female voice didn't recognize spat.

"Now, which room is he in?" Mrs Dwyer asked.

"Which room is who in?" I walked up to them and put my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here?" HAnnah snarled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said calmly.

"Ben, Josh, grab her while we go find Luke." Jeb ordered.

"Luke? What do you want with Luke?" I backed away as Ben and Josh came nearer.

"Oh, nothing really, he's just a part of our game." Jeb told me.

"Game? What game?" I backed into a wall, Ben and Josh still coming closer.

"Just a game. A game you're all part of, whether you like it or not." Jeb was now acting bored.

I turned my attention to Ben and Josh. "Come any closer and I swear I'll kill you."

"I highly doubt that, it's not in your nature to kill anyone." Ben scoffed.

"Oh yeah? I killed Mark, I could just as easily kill you too." I stood in a fighting stance.

Josh and Ben shared a glance before lunging at me.

Before I could make a noise Josh had both my arms pinned to my back and Ben had a hand over my mouth.

"Good work, tie her up so she won't get in our way." Jeb instructed.

Josh tied my wrists together behind my back while Ben put duct tape over my mouth and then tied my legs together.

Jeb and the others crept upstairs while Josh held me against the wall.

Five minutes later Jeb was carrying a tied up Luke over his shoulder, our eyes locked for a second before he was carried outside and I was chucked in the lounge by Josh who then followed closing the door.

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't help him. They took him away right before my eyes.

Before I could stop them, the tears flooded down my cheeks and I just layed on the floor, tied up, gagged and sobbing.

I did not want to explain to the others what happened to Luke in the morning.

I cried until I didn't have any tears left to cry and I fell into the welcomed darkness.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm just finding it hard at the moment to put my ideas, and yours, into the story, so it takes a while sometimes. I hope you liked it. Well thank you for all the great reviews, I love them. Please review *Bambie eyes* **

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic :) **


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty five

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit busy, but now it's the summer holidays, yay! I'll try to update weekly, instead of dayly from now on.**

"Max? Max?" I heard Fang's concerned voice.

My eyes fluttered open to see everyone, minus Luke, staring at me.

Fang tore the rope off of my ankles and wrists.

I sat up and ripped the duct tape off my mouth, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Jeb." I croaked.

Nudge ran into the kitchen and brought out a glass of water, she gave it to me and I gulped it down.

"Jeb and the hell crew, including, Mrs Dwyer, Lissa, Hannah, Dylan Sam and another girl came and took Luke. They said that this was a game and we're involved whether we like it or not." I explained.

"Game? What game?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me." I sighed. "Just be on guard. They might come back."

The following week passed by slowly without any sign of Jeb and the hell crew, or Luke.

We had told the police about Luke's disappearing, they haven't got a lead yet.

The others have relaxed a bit but I still think Jeb might attack again when we're not ready.

I sighed as I ate my cookies, leaning against Fang on the sofa.

"You still think Jeb's going to attack don't you?" Fang whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath touched my neck.

I nodded and finished my last cookie.

"If he was going to attack wouldn't he have done it already?" He asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "You don't know him like I do. He's waiting for us to let our guard down."

"Max, we'll never fully let our guard down. But we're just not as wound up about it as you are."

"Wound up! He took my twin brother, Fang." A single tear slid down my cheek as I faced him.

He placed his hands either side of my face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"You need to cheer up and relax." He murmured just as his lips touched mine, the kiss was slow and comforting like he was trying to assure me that everything will be fine. Our lips moved in sync with each other, his tongue traced my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win and his tongue massaged mine and traced my teeth, we tilted our heads in different directions, deepening the kiss even further.

He moved his hands to my waist and I moved my arms around his neck, my hands tangling in his soft black hair, he pulled me closer so I was sitting in his lap, straddling him.

The slow comforting kiss quickly turned to a heated passionate one.

I pulled myself even closer to him, if that was possible, I was now completely against him, or the first time in a long time I felt completely safe.

He pulled away all to soon since we both needed to breathe. He kissed along my jaw to my ear.

"Have you cheered up?" He whispered.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He sucked on my earlobe and I moaned. I could feel him smiling as he kissed back along my jaw and captured my lips in another passionate kiss.

We heard the front door open and we pulled apart, I rested my forehead on his and stared into his eyes.

He smiled that breathtaking smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, you two. Stop making googly eyes at each other." Ari said as Iggy snickered.

I rolled my eyes, gave Fang one last peck and pulled away from him, I still sat on his lap but I wasn't straddling him.

I leaned back against him, resting my head against his chest.

He rubbed comforting circles against my thigh, my eyes were drooping closed and before I knew it I was asleep.

_"Max, Max?" I heard Luke call._

_"I thought you were kidnapped." I said, confused._

_"I am. But since we're twins we can talk in our minds when we're asleep. I wanted to warn you about the game. Be on guard, Jeb will be coming for Anna soon, protect her. He told me about the game. He believes I won't be able to get free. Anyway he's after Anna, then Nudge, then finally you." He explained._

_Even though I couldn't see him since everything was black, his voice was loud and clear._

_"Why's he playing this? Why this game?" I asked exasperated._

_"He wants to hurt Mom as badly as possible for leaving him by kidnapping us. He's leading everyone into a trap." Luke's voice was fading._

_"Wait Luke, where are you?"_

_"The abandoned warehouse...please don't..."_

_"Don't what Luke?"_

_"Come...after...me...stay...safe..."_

_"Luke, don't say that, we're coming. Luke! Luke!" I yelled in my mind._

Then I woke up.

"LUKE!" I yelled as my eyes snapped open and I bolted up in bed.

My yell woke Anna, Ella and Nudge which alerted us to Jeb, Kyle and Ben in our room.

I jumped out of bed. "What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"We're here for Anna-"

"Like hell you are." I yelled as I lunged at them.

I did a spinning roundhouse kick to Kyle's face, he blocked it, grabbed my ankle and spun me into the wall. I hit it with a loud thud.

"Ella aimed a punch and Jeb's face and he grabbed her wrist and brought it round to her back, he kicked her back and she tumbled, Kyle stuck his foot out, she tripped, hit her head on the corner of my desk and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Nudge snarled as she kicked at Kyle's feet, he jumped over them and kicked her in the chest, she flew back into the wall, smashing her head against it, she also slumped to the ground unconscious.

I punched Kyle in the face, I heard the sickening crack as his nose broke, blood gushing making me smirk. He stumbled back.

I looked over to Anna, Ben was tying her up and she was fighting like there was no tomorrow.

I turned back to Kyle who kicked at my feet taking me by surprise, I fell backwards but quickly jumped up.

I went to kick his chest but he grabbed my ankle, again.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Kyle spat as he swung me at the window.

I screamed as the glass shattered and I began to fall.

Someone grabbed onto my wrists, and I smashed into the wall. I looked down to see Kyle, Jeb and Ben carrying a struggling Anna into a van.

I looked up to see Fang pulling me up, I used my feet to get back into my room with Fang's help, I fell into his awaiting arms and I let the darkness take me under.

**So what do you think? **

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Please review *bambie eyes* :)**


	36. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty six

**Sorry that I haven't been writing chapters for ages, I've been very busy, I've just came back from camp windmill hill and it was amazing. I highly recommend that you go to windmill hill one summer, it is so fun, and I'm almost over my fear of heights, yay! Anyway back to the story...**

First Luke, now Anna, who's next...? Oh yeah, Luke told me Nudge's the next target. But he's not going anywhere near her, I'm glad Bella slept in our room that night so then it took longer for them to take her, even if they did have to throw me out the window. Since they came at night we've started taking watches, an hour each, all night, Mom, Angel and Gazzy are the only ones who don't, Sky, Nudge, Fang, Ari, Ella, Iggy, Lucy, Bella and I all take watches.

I've also found out why no one came to help earlier, Josh, Dave (Creepy) and Mrs Dwyer were in Fang's, Ari's, Iggy's and Gazzy's room, Brigid and Lissa were in Angel's, Sky's and Lucy's room and Hannah, Dylan and Sam were in Mom's room. Fang was able to get past after a while and catch me, it was either leave me and save Bella, or save me and leaver her, he knew that Bella would still be alive but if I fell I could have been killed, so obviously he saved me.

It's been a couple of days since Bella was taken, we've told the police but they haven't got a lead yet.

I've also told the others about the game, so now Nudge and I never go anywhere on our own, we always have someone with us, whether it's our boyfriends, friends or even each other.

Right now Fang's on watch in our bedroom, since Jeb knows where we sleep and can climb through our window.

My eyes are closed and i'm trying to get to sleep, which is really hard when your boyfriend is sitting awake near you.

"I know you're awake, Max." I heard Fang mumble.

Well great, so much for pretending to be asleep.

I sighed and sat up. "I just can't get to sleep."

"Worrying?"

"Yes. Jeb and the hell crew could come whenever..."

"The hell crew?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

Fang shook his head. "No, no problem at all. Anyway you need to stop worrying, he's playing a game, the others will still be alive."

I nodded in agreement.

Fang stood up from the floor, walked over to me and sat next to me, I leant against him.

He kissed the top of my head. "Go to sleep. Jeb won't be able to attack again."

_Not at night anyway,_ I thought.

I nodded as my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling comfortable and warm.

I could hear someone else's breathing from next to me.

I rolled over to find Fang had fallen asleep next to me on my bed.

His eyes slowly opened as I stared at him.

"Mornin'" He smiled.

"Morning." I kissed his lips.

The kiss quickly deepened as he opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance.

I heard a cough from behind me and we pulled apart.

I sat up to see Ella and Nudge staring at us wide eyed.

"I'm not sure I like waking up to see my sister and friend making out." Nudge said.

"Well I don't." Ella agreed.

"Okay, Fang, out, we need to get dressed." I told him.

He rolled off the bed and walked out the door.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I showered and changed into my faded skinny jeans, pale blue t-shirt with '_school is like chocolate, too much is bad for you._' On it and black converses.

I ran a brush through my hair and walked out.

I walked downstairs where everyone was standing in the kitchen.

"Max, I'd like you, Nudge, Fang and Ari to go to the shops, I need you to get some food shopping, the list and money is on the table." Mom told me.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Angel and Gazzy are too young and it's your turn to go to the shops, the others have already been over the summer so far."

I sighed. "Fine, we'll go."

I grabbed the list and money and walked out the door, followed by Fang, Ari and Nudge.

The shops only take fifteen minutes to walk, so we got there easily.

We grabbed what we needed and paid.

We were half way home and laughing together when the hairs on the back of my neck pricked, I felt like we were being watched.

The smile disappeared off my face in a flash and was replaced with a frown.

I looked around but couldn't see anyone, I moved closer to Nudge.

"Max, what's the matter?" Nudge whispered.

"I feel like we're being watched." I muttered.

I kept my eyes on the hedge we were just coming to.

Just then nine people jumped out at us from the bush.

We stopped walking and I stepped in front of Nudge.

Jeb, Ben, Josh, Mrs Dwyer, Kyle, Lissa, Hannah, Dylan and Sam wore matching creepy smiles.

The four of us dropped the shopping to the side and stood in fighting stances.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Jeb asked.

"Well you need to be taught a lesson." I snarled.

"And you think you can teach us?" Jeb barked out a laugh. "Maxie, the _police_ couldn't teach us a lesson, I highly doubt you four teenagers could."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyle get ready to pounce.

I mirrored his actions, we lunged at each other at the same time, we met half way and I kicked his chest, sending him flying backwards and into Lissa.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Maxie." Jeb shook his head as Kyle and Lissa stood back up.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you left us alone in the first place." I spat at them as I landed in a crouch and straightened up.

"Max, you take Nudge and run, Ari and I will take these." Fang whispered.

"I can't leave you." I told him.

"If you don't, Nudge could be taken."

I sighed, frustrated and defeated. "Fine. But be careful." I kissed his cheek, grabbed Nudge's wrist and ran back the way we had came.

"You won't be able to run far!" Jeb yelled after us.

"To get to them, you'll have to go through us." Ari said coldly.

"That won't be hard..." Jeb's voice faded as Nudge and I ran further on.

"Where are we going?" Nudge panted.

"Anywhere away from here."

"Why don't we get Luke?"

"he told me if and when we get caught we need him to be caught to find the rest of us. And he made me swear that I don't go after him."

"Yeah, made _you_, not me."

"We just need to focus on keeping you safe at the moment." I said.

"We're being followed by a car, Max."

I turned my heads slightly and sure enough a car was keeping pace with us and in front was...

"Brigid and Dave."

"How do you know that's Brigid?"

"The hair and eyes are exactly the same as Mrs Dwyer's."

I pulled Nudge into an alleyway and we ran on.

I heard a car door open and close before I heard running footsteps...1...2...3...4...5 pairs of footsteps.

I was breathing heavily, my legs felt like they were on fire and I had a stitch in my side but I still ran on.

We ran up to a wire fence.

"Climb. Now." I managed to choke out.

Nudge jumped up and grabbed onto it. I jumped up as well and the two of us started to climb up it.

We were both near the top when I heard Jeb, Dave (Brigid was driving the car), Ben, Josh and Kyle run up to the bottom.

Suddenly Nudge slipped, she managed to push me up so I fell down the other side of the fence as Nudge fell into Jeb's awaiting arms.

"NUDGE!" I screamed.

I scrambled to my feet and jumped back up the fence.

I started to climb back up, when I got half way, I saw Jeb drag a screaming Nudge round the next corner.

I climbed faster and jumped down the other side, landing on my feet.

I ran down the alleyway, turned the corner and ran faster as I couldn't see them.

I turned the next corner to find them shoving them into the car that was following us, they then all jumped in and the car zoomed off.

I got to the end of the alleyway to see the car turn a corner and disappear.

Finally the exhaustion caught up with me and I fell to my knees sobbing.

_She was right there and I couldn't save her, _I thought.

I shakily stood up and started the tiring walk home, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**So how was that? I had to think of a different way of how Nudge could be taken since both Luke and Bella were taken at night I decided for her to betaken in the day time. So do you like it? Hate it? Click the review button, you know you want to...**


	37. Chapter 40

Chapter thirty seven

**Sorry that I haven't wrote another chapter for the story in, like, forever but I have finally thought up one and I was going to do it yesterday but I've just found out my Dad's word doesn't work so I will **_**try**_** to put up another chapter every Tuesday. So here is the chapter, hope you enjoy it...**

_Previously: She was right there and I couldn't save her, I thought._

_I shakily stood up and started the tiring walk home, tears streaming down my cheeks._

Jeb smirked as he watched the unconscious Monique breathing unevenly on the floor of her cage.

He then looked in the cage next to hers and his smirk faltered.

When Monique wakes up she'll see the eleven year old boy in the cage next to her.

Jeb knew Nude wouldn't know the boy, he was 'killed' before she could meet him, luckily Annabel and Luke think he's dead as well, so Maxie wouldn't know her long dead sibling is still alive, same with the others.

But what if they find him, the name, age, eye and hair colour would give him away.

_Wait...what am I thinking?_ Jeb thought bitterly. _Of course Maxie, Luke and Annabel won't see him, Annabel and Luke are captured and Maxie is going to be._

Suddenly the door burst open breaking Jeb from his thoughts. He whipped round to see Kyle in the doorway.

"Okay, so what's happening at the moment?" Jeb asked.

"Brigid is looking after Annabel, Lissa and Hannah are keeping an eye on Luke for you, Mrs Dwyer is on her way to look after Monique and Sam and Dylan will be here soon to go over the next part of the plan." Kyle explained.

"Good, as soon as Mrs Dwyer arrives, we'll go over the plan and get it over with." Jeb nodded.

"Don't need to wait, Jeb. I'm already here." They heard the annoying voice of Mrs Dwyer as she sauntered over to them.

"Good, then we'll be on our way." Jeb smirked and him and Kyle walked through the door closing it and locking Mrs Dwyer inside the room.

They walked outside the building and came face to face with Sam and Dylan.

"Ah good, now we can go over the plan." Jeb grinned.

"Well we know that Maxie will be stronger than the others, since she did martial arts." Kyle said.

"I know exactly what we should do..." Jeb's grin widened as he thought of the next phase of the plan.

_Ready or not Maxie,_ Jeb thought, _we're coming after you._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review you know you want to...**


	38. Chapter 41

Chapter thirty eight

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy and I had an idea for the story, but I was finding it hard to put my ideas into words, but here's this chapter...**

_Previously: "I know exactly what we should do..." Jeb's grin widened as he thought of the next phase of the plan._

Ready or not Maxie, _Jeb thought,_ _we're _coming after you.

I sighed as I walked with Angel, Gazzy and Fang to the grocery store.

Mum had asked Fang and me if we could go to the shop and get some milk and something for dinner, she also suggested for us to take Angel Gazzy since they hadn't been out of the house for a while.

We walked into the shop.

"Max, can we have sweets please." Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie. Fang, go with them while I get something for dinner." I said.

Fang nodded. "Be careful."

I kissed his cheek. "Always am."

He followed the kids down the sweet isle while I went to the freezers.

I grabbed a bunch of ready meals but instantly dropped them when I heard a terrified scream and Gazzy yelling. "GAZZER!"

"Shit." I spun round and ran towards the sweet isle.

I skidded round the corner and saw Fang lying unconscious on the floor, and Kyle and Jeb holding Angel and Gazzy by their necks, knifes pressed to their cheeks.

"Let them go." I growled as I put my hands on my hips.

"Only if you come with us." Jeb narrowed his eyes and pressed the knife in harder to Angel's cheek, drawing blood.

My eyes widened, I couldn't see another way out of this, I could tell Jeb and Kyle knew this too.

"Max, don't." Angel pleaded.

"I have to baby, I can't let you get hurt."

I looked at Angel who had tears flowing down her cheeks and mixing with the blood from the small cut. Gazzy, who had tears filling his eyes. Fang, whose eyes were closed and had a split lip, Kyle, who was smirking triumphantly and Jeb whose eyes were staring at me like I was a prize to be won.

"Okay I'll come, just don't hurt them." I whispered.

Jeb and Kyle let go of Angel and Gazzy who landed on the floor.

I felt someone hit the back of my head, hard.

I fell forward, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt like I was thrown over Kyle's shoulder.

"You can never be too careful." Jeb chuckled from far away as I sank into unconsciousness.

**Sorry the chapter is short but I hoped you liked it, short and sweet I always say.**

**Love it...?**

**Hate it...?**

**Tell me what you think**

**Please review *Bambie eyes***


	39. Chapter 43

Chapter thirty nine

_Previously: I felt someone hit the back of my head, hard._

_I fell forward, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt like I was thrown over Kyle's shoulder._

_"You can never be too careful." Jeb chuckled from far away as I sank into unconsciousness._

Jeb quickly drove to Kyle's house where Kyle was going to keep Max.

He dropped them off and watched as Kyle threw Max over his shoulder and walked into his house.

He smirked and drove away to the warehouse where Luke was.

He locked the car behind him and looked across to Max's house before disappearing into the woods.

He made his way quickly through before opening the door. The first thing he hears when he opens the door is raised voices.

He closed the door quietly behind him, so he didn't disturb their argument and know he was here.

"We don't." Sam snarled.

"Yeah we do." Lissa spat.

"If you hurt them I _will_ get out of here and personally kill you." Luke yelled.

"What is all the arguing about?" Jeb asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lissa thinks you're gonna kill them all, Sam thinks you won't, personally I agree with Sam because we're playing a game, aren't we?" Hannah said as she inspected her newly polished nails.

"Lissa, we aren't killing them. Yet." Jeb half smiled and Hannah grinned back.

"Okay you four keep an eye on the others and post this through their letter box."Jeb handed Hannah the envelope. "Make sure they read it all."

Hannah's grin widened, if that's even possible, as she took the envelope and walked past him, Sam, Dylan and Lissa following.

Fang moaned as he gained consciousness.

His eyes fluttered open and two faces swam into focus.

Angel and Gazzy were both looking at him in concern as tears slid down their cheeks. He noticed that no one had come to see if they were okay.

"What happened?" He croaked as he sat up slowly. He then looked around and a look of confused flashed across his face briefly. "Where's Max?"

"He's taken her Fang. Dad's taken her." Angel sobbed and Gazzy pulled her into a hug, tears still streaming down his own face.

Fang's eyes widened slightly. "What?" He hissed. "How did that happen?"

"Well Dad and Kyle were threatening us..." Gazzy started.

"With knives by our necks, see." Angel showed the line of blood on her neck before covering it up again.

"Dad told Max that if she goes with them then we won't get hurt..." Gazzy continued.

"So of course she agrees. She'd do anything for you two." Fang nodded as if it all made sense.

"Yeah, so anyway they let go of us, knocked Max out..." Gazzy explained.

"And took her." Angel and Gazzy finished off.

Fang sighed. "We better get to your house, make a plan and find them all."

"What I don't understand though is that Dad took Luke, Anna, Nudge and Max, but why hasn't he taken us?" Angel whispered as the three of them stood up.

"I thought that would be obvious." A familiar girl's voice said making Fang stand in a fighting stance to find...Lucy and Isabella.

Fang relaxed his stance. "Why are you two here?"

"We came looking for you, you have been gone for ages." Lucy said.

"What do you mean by you thought it would be obvious." Gazzy asked suddenly.

"Well before we left Jeb told us the plan-" Bella started.

"That he would get Luke for being over protective and getting free..." Lucy cut in.

"Anna, for escaping with Luke..."

"Nudge, for being an adoptive daughter and a chatterbox he didn't want..."

"And Max because she fought against him, Mark and Kyle sending him and his friends to jail. She always managed to live and she always got away, not to mention she's having fun without having him in her life..." Bella smiled weakly.

"He never took you two because in his you two are too young to understand, not smart enough to know you're in danger and because he thinks without Nudge and especially Max you two are nothing..."

"Also as well as knowing the plan he gave us a map of the country..."

"He _wanted_ us to let Max free, _wanted_ us to become your friends but in the end when we did become your friends we found out what we had been missing, so we sort of said to each other 'No we're not going to betray you guys'..." Lucy explained.

"Wait, why haven't you told us any of this before?" Fang asked.

"To be honest we didn't think Jeb would follow through with the plan..." Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"We thought he'd chicken out before he got to Max since she has kicked his ass plenty of times." Lucy laughed nervously, also running a hand through her hair.

"We'll show the map when we get back, it should have the four places where they'll be."

"But we'll need to get them in a specific order or he'll know you have the map, but I think it's Luke, Anna, Nudge and Max."

"It's a race to get to Max, we have a specific time to get her by or she stays with Jeb..."

"Permanently." Both twins said.

"I think one's in the warehouse-" Lucy frowned.

"Luke is. Max said so after some weird talking in their mind thing." Angel looked alot happier than she had in a while.

"I think another's in a cage in a lab." Bella's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I think that is Nudge." Lucy smiled at her twin who smiled back.

"One's in Kyle's house."

"Definitely Max."

"That means Anna's in the basement." Bella smirked.

"Who's guarding them again?" Lucy asked.

Bella bit her lip. "I can't remember, but I do know we're being watched by Sam, Dylan, Lissa and Hannah."

"Okay, well we better be going back. Jeb has probably posted the first clue." Lucy giggled.

"What do you mean by 'first clue'?" Angel and Gazzy asked in unison.

"You'll see." Lucy and Bella smirked and with that the five of them headed home to tell Max's Mom and everyone else the bad and good news.

**Well that was that chapter, I hoped you all liked it, please review, and thank you for all the reviews so far, I'll write the next chapter if I can get five reviews please,**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic xXx**


	40. Chapter 45

Chapter forty

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I love reading feedback, I always ask for my sisters feedback after writing something, I just love it. Anyway here's the next chapter… **

_Previously: __"What do you mean by 'first clue'?" Angel and Gazzy asked in unison._

_"You'll see." Lucy and Bella smirked and with that the five of them headed home to tell Max's Mom and everyone else the bad and good news._

Fang sat on the sofa, the note in his hands. Iggy sat next to Ari and Ella on the other sofa. Dr M sat in the arm chair, Sky and Angel sat either side of Fang, Lucy, Bella and Gazzy sat on the floor.

No one had looked at the note yet since it told them to read it aloud when everyone was there.

Fang sighed, cleared his throat, unfolded the note and began to read…

"This is the Deal, you play the game and no one gets hurt, too badly…"

"Well that's a cheerful start." Iggy mumbled rolling his eyes.

"What you have to do is simple, rescue Maxie before midnight…" Fang continued.

"It's nine, so we have three hours." Ella said looking at her watch.

"That should be easy enough." Sky said.

"I bet you're all thinking 'that should be easy' but you have to save Luke, Annabel, Monique then Maxie, in that particular order or it's bye bye Maxie, for good…"

"But they could be anywhere." Ella said.

"I'll give you clues as to who's where, but you have to find them. You'll have to prepare to fight too, since they're all being guarded. The clue to find Luke is on the other note in the envelope, and one more thing: DON'T CALL THE POLICE. I have people watching you, so one slip up and I'll know and its bye bye Maxi."

"He says 'bye bye Maxie' a lot, doesn't he?" Ari said.

"Let's hear the clue Sky." Angel said since Sky was now holding the clue.

"Sure Ange." She unfolded the clue and began to read. "So who to save first…? Oh yeah, Luke. Well tell you what, you won't be able top save him, since he's heavily guarded. Let's just put it this way…'you're coming with me' that should help you, I'm not being as generous on the other clues." Sky finished and put the folded clue on her lap.

"How's that meant to help us? The only people they ever said that too are gone." Dr M said, close to tears.

"I think I know where he is, but if it is there he's as stupid as I thought." Fang sighed standing up.

"Dr M, I think you should stay here with Ange and Gaz, since this will involve fighting." Sky said standing next to her cousin.

Dr M nodded. "Sure, be careful. If I know anything about him he'd be guarding Luke."

"What makes you say that?" Ella asked as she, Iggy and Ari walked over to Fang and Sky.

"He's always called himself an amazing fighter." Lucy and Bella said together as they stood up.

"He won't stand a chance if it's just him against the five of us." Iggy smirked.

"Seven." Lucy scowled.

"We're coming too." Bella's scowl was identical to Lucy's.

"We need all the help we can get." Sky said as Iggy opened his mouth, probably to argue.

"I was going to say it was a great idea." He protested the lie evident in his voice.

"Well good luck." Dr M said giving each of them hugs.

Fang and Sky nodded looking so alike it was scary, Ari and Ella smiled identical smiles, Iggy grinned and Lucy and Bella giggled identical nervous giggles before they all left the house following Fang.

As soon as they got outside and closed the door everyone turned to Fang.

"So where do you think he is?" Sky whispered, not wanting to be heard by whoever was watching them.

"I think he's in the abandoned warehouse where Mark took Max."

Ella, Iggy and Ari nodded but Sky, Bella and Lucy looked confused.

"Just follow my lead and look out for each other, okay?"

Everyone nodded and followed Fang.

"We're going in the woods? When it's dark?" Sky squeaked. (**AN: I know it wouldn't be dark at this time in the summer, but it is for my story**)

Fang squeezed her hand and they walked on, Fang remembering the way from last time.

They each held hands as they started the walk into the woods, Fang leading, holding onto Sky, who held onto Ari, who held onto Ella, who held onto Iggy, who held onto Bella, who held onto Lucy.

It was like being on a sensory trail, you couldn't see anything ahead of you, so the person at the front had to feel for trees and things on the ground who told the next person who told the next person and so on.

They stumbled over tree roots and kept smacking into trees.

After about a half hour of this they finally found the warehouse.

They crept up to it, knocked the door down and stormed inside to come face to face with a smirking Jeb.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Where's Luke, Jeb?" Fang snarled.

"Do you mean him?" Jeb looked behind them.

They spun round to see Luke chained to a wall and gagged, looking around they saw the keys and a note on the wall behind Jeb, _Well they're easy to find._

Sky seemed to be thinking the same thing as Fang, with a growl almost as scary as Fang's, emphasis on almost, she lunged at Jeb and did a spinning roundhouse kick to his stomach, he grabbed her ankle, swung her round and let go, she flew into a wall and with a loud thud crashed into it head first.

"SKY!" Fang yelled now beyond furious with Jeb. First he 'killed' Anna, Liam and Luke and abused Max, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, then he had to come back and tried to kill them, then started this game by taking Luke, Anna, Nudge and Max and now he's probably hurt Fang's cousin.

Fang punched Jeb's gut, his breath left with a whoosh, Ari and Ella both kicked at Jeb as well, Jeb blocked Ella's by throwing her head first into Sky.

"ELLA!" Iggy yelled and ran over to her and Sky.

Bella and Lucy looked at each other and the same thought crossed their minds.

They grinned and both ran around Jeb, who was too preoccupied to notice.

Iggy saw what they were doing, smiled and ran over to Luke who was just gaining consciousness, Lucy grabbed the keys while Bella got the note.

"LUCY!" Iggy shouted waving his hands arms above his head.

Lucy threw the keys at him, Iggy caught them easily, spun round and started to unchain Luke.

Fang and Ari were still fighting against Jeb who was putting up a good fight.

Lucy and Bella both ran over to Sky and Ella who were starting to gain consciousness as well.

Iggy finally got Luke unchained and helped him to his feet, Lucy and Bella helped Sky and Ella to their feet and Fang and Ari knocked Jeb unconscious.

"Let's go!" Fang yelled as he took Luke from Iggy, throwing Luke's arm around his shoulder and Fan holding him around the waist, Ari took Sky from Lucy and held her bridal style and Iggy took Ella from Bella and carried her bridal style too.

The eight of them then headed home with Fang leading.

They walked inside and Dr M, Angel and Gazzy looked up and saw them all.

"LUKE!" Angel and Gazzy cried.

"Thank God you're all okay. Put Luke, Sky and Ella on the sofa's, I'll patch them up while you read the next clue." Dr M instructed.

They all nodded and Fang, Iggy and Ari helped Luke, Ella and Sky to the sofa. They sat on the other one, Bella in the arm chair, clue in hand and Lucy, Angel and Gazzy sat on the floor.

Bella unfolded the clue and began to read…

"Well done, it seems you have done the impossible and defeated me. But now onto clue two where you find…Anna, is it? Of course it's Anna, well Anna is very difficult since it's…wait I'm not telling you. Just think of Girls Aloud…'Sound of the-' well good luck, you'll be needing it *evil laugh*" Bella said. "Who rights 'evil laugh' in a note?"

"Obviously Jeb does." Gazzy said.

"Anyway it's easy, underground. _Sound of the underground, the beat of the drums goes round and round_, or something like that." Ella said instantly.

"It could be the tube." Iggy frowned.

"Or the sewers." Ari added.

"Could be holes in the ground." Sky shrugged.

"Or a basement." Angel and Gazzy said at the same time.

"That's what Bella and Lucy said anyway." Angel finished.

"Why aren't you helping?" Fang asked.

"What's the fun in that? We like watching you figure it out. We'll help you if you get stuck and if we're running out of time." Lucy shrugged.

"But we've still got two hours so we're fine." Bella smiled.

"But which basement are they in? There must be hundreds around here." Sky frowned as she was given a glass of orange juice.

"That we can show you." The twin girls grinned.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I tried to make it longer since so many people want my chapters to become longer. Please review *Bambie eyes* and virtual cookies **** The more people that review the faster I will write the next chapter.**

**Christmas wishes, hope it's snowing.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic xXx**


	41. Chapter 47

Chapter forty one

**An- Sorry if some names are a bit confusing, I was just reading my story and I must say, it's better than I thought it was but I got some of the names mixed up, mainly because I couldn't decide which names to choose for which character. Basically the names I'm choosing to stick with are:**

**Max- main character (obviously)**

**Fang- Max's boyfriend**

**Nudge- Max's 16 year old adopted sister.**

**Ari- Nudge's boyfriend**

**Ella- Ari's twin**

**Iggy- Ella's boyfriend**

**Sky- Fang's cousin**

**Luke- Max's twin**

**Anna- Max's 15 year old sister**

**Angel- Max's 6 year old sister**

**Gazzy- Angel's twin**

**Bella- Lucy's twin**

**Lucy- Bella's twin**

**And I don't think I got any more muddled, well I hope not anyway. I have also decided that this story is in a total different world because the place's that I describe don't actually exist.**

**Now back to the story for a chapter that you've all been waiting for…**

_Previously: "But which basement are they in? There must be hundreds around here." Sky frowned as she was given a glass of orange juice._

"_That we can show you." The twin girls grinned._

"LEFT! TURN LEFT!" Lucy yelled as she held onto her twin sister, Bella, as they sat in the speeding car.

Bella bit her lip in fright as she saw Dr M spin the wheel and they sped down a different street.

Behind them Fang held onto the seat in front of him, his eyes slightly wider than usual, next to him Sky was holding his arm to stop from flying forward and Ari also held the seat in front and behind them Ella and Iggy were clinging to each other, their eyes shut.

"You do know where to go, right?" Sky frowned.

"Of course, we were the ones to choose this place." Bella grinned.

"Why did you help them?" Ari asked.

The car swerved to the right as Bella looked at the floor.

"Daddy made us." It was a whisper but everyone heard it. "We weren't as lucky as Max, we didn't have a Mom to take us away from Dad."

"I wouldn't call Max lucky." Fang mumbled.

The car suddenly stopped, throwing everyone forward.

Fang looked out of the car window, the house they were in front of looked ordinary, like the rest, he frowned as he unbuckled, opened his door and got out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ella asked, standing next to Fang.

"The place is further up, we couldn't park right outside since we want to surprise them." Lucy said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here for a quick get away while you get Anna…Now go!" Dr M said sternly.

Everyone nodded before running down the road, following Bella and Lucy.

They rounded a corner and stopped at a very run down building.

"Why did you guys pick here of all places?" Iggy asked.

Lucy and Bella exchanged a look before Bella sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Because it's run down enough that people won't go inside, yet it'll stick out to you so you can find Nudge and it has doors leading to the basement on the outside.

"You wanted to help us all along?" Iggy raised an eyebrow in question.

Lucy nodded. "Now lets hurry, we're running out of time."

The others kept silent as they followed the blond twins to where the door to the basement must be.

Bella ran forward silently, looking as graceful as a ballerina as she opened the trap door on the floor next to the house, it reminded Fang of being in a movie.

They looked down the hole to see a set of steps leading into darkness.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? I can't see anything." Ari whispered.

"I'm positive." Lucy aid as she started to walk down the steps. Bella and everyone following.

The only sound to be heard as they descended the stairs were quiet footsteps and their quiet breathing.

As they got nearer the bottom, the staircase became brighter until they all walked into a dimly lit room.

The basement.

Fang took a quick look around and saw a girl with long messy red hair and scared green eyes as she started into space.

Anna.

He also saw another red head, but she was an adult and she carried a whip.

Bridgid.

The clue could be seen tucked into her top.

Bridgid saw them and got into a fighting stance, the whip firmly in her hand.

"We need to knock her out." Sky muttered slipping into a fighting stance herself.

"I can't beat up a girl." Iggy whined.

"I can." Ella grinned as she ran at Bridgid, she did a spinning roundhouse kick to her stomach causing Bridgid to stumble back.

Sky, Bella, and Lucy took her lead and ran at her to.

It was obvious Bridgid couldn't fight.

In a matter of minutes she was slumped on the floor unconscious, the girls barely out of breath.

Fang raised an eyebrow at them, he looked over to a smiling Anna and saw Iggy and Ari already over there.

_When did they get over there?_

He hook his head slightly as the girls ran over to him, Ella holding the clue tightly in her hand.

A minute later Iggy and Ari came over, Iggy carrying Anna.

"Come on, lets go." Fang muttered as he took Anna and they all headed back to the car.

Fifteen minutes later they all walked into the house and straight into the lounge, sitting on the sofa's, chairs and on the floor.

Luke, Angel and Gazzy had all looked relieved when they saw Anna, since Luke was weak he had stayed home to look after the young twins so Dr M could drive the others to their next destination.

Ella shakily opened the folded clue and cleared her throat, everyone's eyes on her. "Well done, you have now saved Annabel. But now onto the next clue to find dear, beloved Monique. So here it goes…Think of a fountain and a riddle.

What's once in a minute

Twice in a moment

And never in a thousand years?

Good luck…*Evil laugh*"

"He still says 'evil laugh'? He's a weirdo." Ari rolled his eyes.

"What's once in a minute

Twice in a moment

And Never-" Fang started thoughtfully.

"The letter 'M'" Ella announced.

"Really?" Angel's eyes were wide.

Ella nodded. "Yep, There's one 'm' in 'minute'… M.i.n.u.t.e. There's two in moment…M.o.M.e.n.t. And none in a thousand years… t.h.o.u.s.a.n.d.y.e.a.r.s."

"Very Clever." Iggy kissed her cheek.

"So think of a fountain and the letter 'm', what does that mean?" Dr M said.

Luke and Anna exchanged a look before saying "Mountain."

**Hope you have enjoyed, please review and tell me what you like/ dili8ke. Thanks for reading.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic, x**


	42. Chapter 48

Chapter forty two

_Previously: "So you think of a fountain and the letter 'm', what does that mean?" Dr M said._

_Luke and Anna exchanged a look before saying 'Mountain.'_

"So Nudge is in a mountain?" Gazzy asked.

"We were kept in the mountain, there's a sort of warehouse in a cave." Anna explained.

"She could be there, but she could also be in another cave further on, if I remember correctly there were three different caves." Luke frowned in thought.

"So we'll have to split up?" Sky asked.

Luke nodded while Anna shrugged.

"We could, but if we split up it'll be easier to take us down but we could cover more ground and take less time." Anna frowned.

"We'll risk it." Fang announced.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So...To the mountains?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, to the mountains." Ella confirmed.

"Dr M, we need you to drive us there, Luke, can you stay here with Angel and Gazzy, everyone else, let's go." Fang ordered before running out of the house and to the car, the others following.

Fang frowned as he looked up at the mountain. Sighing he turned towards the others. "Lucy, Dr M and Iggy, you go to the left cave. Bella, Ella and Ari go to the middle one and Anna, Sky and I will go the right one, it is now 10:50 so we have an hour and ten minutes to get Max. Let's go."

Everyone nodded determinedly, they looked back at the mountains before taking a deep breath and splitting up.

Fang ran ahead while Anna and Sky struggled to keep up.

The three of them ran to the base of the mountain.

"It looks a bit like a climbing wall." Anna stated.

"Should be easy to climb then." Sky rolled her eyes.

"Says the climber." Fang says sarcastically.

"Whatever, dingbat." Sky mumbles before jumping up and grabbing the ledge. (AN: My Step-Sister always calls me a dingbat, she told me to put it in, so I did.).

It took ten minutes until the three of them were at the cave entrance.

Fang sighed before walking inside the cave.

One quick look around showed that the cave was completely empty.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Anna scowled.

Iggy frowned as he looked inside the cave, it reminded him of the tardis in Doctor Who where it's bigger on the inside.

Dr M and Lucy followed him inside.

The whole cave was filled with dog crates, floor to ceiling.

"What would they need dog crates for?" Dr M whispered confused.

"You don't want to know." Lucy muttered.

"Probably not when it has something to do with Jeb." Dr M agreed while Iggy nodded.

It didn't take them very long to search the cave and discover that Nudge wasn't there.

Iggy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well let's hope that the others have had more luck than we did."

Ella bit her lip as she stared at the cave entrance.

"Well, let's go inside." Bella said.

Ella and Ari exchange a look before nodding.

The three of them all took deep breaths before walking inside.

They didn't expect what they would see.

They looked around the cave in awe. It looked more like a warehouse.

The three of them all saw Mrs Dwyer leaning against the wall, a plastic screen next to her and a door on the other side.

It was like Mrs Dwyer knew they were coming.

"Seems like you're all playing Jeb's amusing game then." Mrs Dwyer smirked.

_What had happed to her? _Ella thought. _She used to be so nice._

"I'm not finding this game very amusing." Ari snapped.

Mrs Dwyer giggled, it sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard. "Although the game ends here. We never thought you'd get this far, but just in case you did we made sure _not_ to give you a clue to find Max."

"But that's not part of the game." Ella blurted out.

"We never said we'd play fair, Ella." Mrs Dwyer smirked.

"We'll figure something out." Bella mumbled.

Ella slipped into a fighting stance, Bella copied. Ari stood back mumbling something about not hitting girls.

Mrs Dwyer lunged at the girls, going for Ella's throat. Ella threw her hand forward and blocked Mrs Dwyer's attack.

Mrs Dwyer goes to punch Ella's side and she spins out of the way punching Mrs Dwyer's side as she went, causing her to stumble.

Bella got out of her crouch and ran to the wall where the keys were and threw them to Ari who was now by the door.

He caught them, unlocked the door and swung it open.

Mrs Dwyer flung her leg out in a flying roundhouse kick which caught Ella in the stomach throwing her backwards to the floor.

Ari saw the dog crates in front of him that had Nudge and a little boy in. They were both conscious and stared at Ari.

Bella ran over to Ari and looked at Nudge who grinned at them.

Ella scrambled to her feet and rubbed the back of her as Mrs Dwyer came closer.

Ella scowled before doing a drop kick and Mrs Dwyer fell backwards and smacked the back of her head on a jagged rock making her lose consciousness.

Between the three of them they got Nudge and the boy, who was called Liam, out of the cages and down the mountain.

They all met with the other six by the car who all gave Nudge hugs, even Fang, they all piled into the car and headed towards home to think of what they had to do next.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? I had a conversation with my step-sister the other day about having a cafeteria in the empty cave, evil people have to eat to, you know, she just told me that I'm ridiculous, so please review and tell me if you think I'm ridiculous or not and if I'm a dingbat, and what you liked, or didn't like in my chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic**


	43. Chapter 49

Chapter forty three

_Previously: They all met with the other six by the car who all gave Nudge hugs, even Fang, they all piled into the car and headed towards home to think of what to do next._

"What are we going to do?" Fang roared as he stormed inside the house. "There's no clue to find Max. How are we going to find her without a clue?"

"What happened? Did you get Nudge?" Luke asked as the others reached the lounge.

He saw Nudge in answer to his question. She ran to his arms and gave him a hug.

He saw a light brown haired boy who looked familiar walk in behind her.

"Who's he?" Luke nodded towards the boy, not trusting him after the incident with Kyle.

"I'm Liam." The boy mumbled.

"What's your surname, Liam?" Luke frowned.

Liam bit his lip, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't have one." He said in a rush.

"Don't have a surname?" Anna gaped at him. "But everyone has a surname."

"Well I don't know mine."

"Do you know your parents?" Ella asked.

He shook his head. "Never met them."

"How long were you kept in that cage Liam?" Sky asked softly.

"For as long as I can remember." He murmured. "I don't remember being out of the cage."

"How old are you?" Iggy asked.

"Twelve."

"Okay, enough questions. We need to find Max. Now!" Fang interrupted.

"Where's the clue?" Angel asked.

"There isn't one." Dr M told her.

"So what are we going to do?" Gazzy's eyes were wide.

"We have half an hour, we're almost out of time." Ari sighed.

"I can contact her." Luke announced.

"With the mind thing? But I thought you had to be asleep to do that." Anna stage whispered.

"I'm stronger now. I know I can do it." Luke sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

_Max?_

No answer.

Frowning in concentration he tried again.

_Can you hear me Max?_

He waited for a minute before he heard faintly.

_Luke? Is that you?_

_Yes, it's me Max. We have everyone else, but there's no more clue's. Where are you?_

…_Sorry? What?…Hard…hear…_

_Where. Are. You?_

_Abandoned…cade… _She was disappearing.

_Where?_

_Abandoned arcade… _She was gone, Luke's eyes fluttered open to see everyone else.

"Where is she?" Fang asked worridly.

_Wow, he really cares for Max, _Luke thought.

"In the abandoned arcade."

"Twenty minutes. We can make it if we go now." Anna said firmly.

"I'll wait here. You guys go get her." Nudge said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Sky grabbed Fang's and Luke's hands and ran out of the door, the others following.

They jumped into the car and in a matter of minutes they sped off.

"We will make it, right?" Ella whispered.

"It takes us ten minutes to get there and then we have eight minutes to get in, fight the bad guy and save her. I hope we have enough time." Lucy bit her lip.

They were lucky the police hadn't gone after them as they skidded to a stop in front of the arcade.

Bella checked her watch. "We have ten minutes. The speeding saved us a couple of minutes."

The children piled out of the car, Dr M stayed for a quick get away.

Sky had been here a few times to get away from her parents and the pops so she knew exactly where to go.

She ran to the side of the house and climbed inside the broken window. The others followed her silently.

The nine of them (**Fang, Luke, Anna, Lucy, Bella, Ella, Ari, Liam and Sky if you're wondering.**) crept through the isle of game machines.

Sky was the first to see Max, her lip swollen and bleeding, her bruised cheek and a cut on her other cheek, still bleeding.

Sky gasped, causing the others to look at Max and Max to look up.

"Well done, you've found Max with five minutes to spare. But you'll need to go through us to get her." Kyle slipped into a fighting stance as Jeb, Mrs Dwyer, Bridgid, Lisa, Dylan, Sam and Hannah came out of the shadows. without a moment hesitation Fang punched Jeb in the gut, his breath left with an 'ooof'. Jeb kicked at Fang but he spun out of the way and punched Jeb in the temple. Jeb crumpled at Fang's feet.

He looked around to see Kyle and Luke fighting, Brigid unconscious at Sky's feet, Ella and Mrs Dwyer still fighting, Ari knocking Dylan out with a well placed punch, Sam unconscious by a furious Iggy and Lissa and Hannah in an unconscious heap by Lucy and Bella.

Fang ran over to Max and quickly untied her, she fell into his lap.

He had never seen her so weak.

As midnight came Luke and Ella managed to knock Mrs Dwyer and Kyle out.

Fang carefully picked Max up and cradled her to his chest, grateful to have her in his arms again. He kissed her forehead tenderly before they made their way home.

_Let the game end!_

**How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? You pick? Please leave a comment after the beep…**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….**

**Sorry, always wanted to say that :P My step-sister, Kez and my sister, Freya, say 'hi' Kez and I are thinking about writing a story with the Maximum Ride characters but it will be in a different world, a different setting, a completely different mystery, it's not like one's where it's in a different world and they're humans going to school, yes, it's in a different world, yes, most of them are humans but no, they won't be going to school, instead they'll be spies on a mission…tell us if you're interested in reading it… Thanks for reading.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic.**


	44. Chapter 50

Chapter forty four

_Previously: Let the game end!_

_"You do realise they'll never get to you, right? Especially since there's no clue to find you." Kyle smirked._

_My eyes widened as Kyle strutted closer, _they won't find me?_ I thought. _But they have to.

_ "But that's not fair, or part of the game." I said quietly while glaring at him._

_ "We never said we'd play fair, hunny." He stroked my cheek and I pulled away._

_ "My friends will find me, and then you'll get what you deserve, a kick up the arse." I hissed._

_Kyle scowled before punching my face._

_I felt an explosion of pain as I gasped._

My eyes snapped open at the memory.

My Mum was wiping the cut on my cheek before she noticed I was awake.

"Oh, Max honey, you're awake." She gave me a sigh of relief.

I sat up slowly with Mum's help.

"So you won the game?" I croaked.

Mum nodded with a smile.

"What happened to Jeb?" I asked.

"Still out there unfortunately." Mum's smile disappeared.

"We don't know what he's planning next." Anna said coming into the room.

"Well we're safe for now." Iggy followed Anna.

"We're never safe." Luke and I said in unison as he sat on the floor.

"Glad you're back baby." Fang whispered kissing my lips softly.

It had taken a whole week until we were all healed and slightly more relaxed.

I was all but running down the hallway with a black folder clutched in my arms. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found the people I was looking for. Anna, Sky, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Ari, Luke, Angel, Gazzy, Liam, Bella, Lucy, Mum and Fang all looked at me.

"One week." I announced. "Not a lot of time if we want to win but I think we can make this work."

"What are you talking about Max?" Ella asked.

"The dance competition." I said as I slammed the folder down on the table and opened it, I sat down holding a pen in my right hand. "Personally I think we should add a slight twist. Have the dancing but add singing as well. We'll be bound to win then." I waved my pen around as I spoke.

"Max? Are you feeling okay?" Nudge asked.

"Yep, just peachy." I grinned.

"Has she had coffee this morning?" Luke frowned.

"Just the one cup but..." Mum trailed off as everyone stared at her. "What?"

"What were you thinking? That's enough to make her go hyper." Ari whispered.

"Still here." I muttered. "Still listening."

"Actually Max, the singing is a great idea. What songs?" Sky said.

"Luke, Fang, you can both sing right?" I asked.

They both nodded slowly.

"You can take turns singing."

They both nodded again, always happy to help.

"What songs?" Anna asked.

"I think in London we'll sing and dance to _Alive_ by _Meatloaf_, with Luke singing. What say you?"

"Perfect, great song for him, and I love that song." Sky grinned.

I nodded before continuing. "In Sweden I think _Fighter_ by _Christina Aguilera_, with all the girls singing."

"I know all the words to that one." Nudge giggled.

"You know all the words for most songs." Ari rolled his eyes and Nudge stuck her tongue out at him.

I smirked. "In Spain it should be _Edge of Glory_ by _Lady Gaga_, no one singing."

"Yeah, be a bit too much if we sang every song." Ella commented.

"In France, _Don't upset the rhythm _by _Noisetts_, Ella singing."

"Be great for her voice." Luke said.

"Germany, _Life is a lemon_ by _Meatloaf_, everyone singing, I already thought about the layout for that one."

"I bet you have." Fang mumbled kissing my cheek.

"Australia, _On the floor_ by _Jennifer Lopez_, the instrumental, so obviously no singing."

"That's a good choice." Mum said as she gave me a plate of her cookies.

I shoved one in my mouth and kept talking. "Hawaii, _Battlefield_ by _Jordan Sparks_, Anna singing."

Anna nodded, liking the song choice.

"Canada, _My happy Ending _by _Avril Laveign_, me singing."

"A Canadian singer for Canada, cool." Iggy smiled.

"Russia, _Face down_ by _Red Jumpsuit apparatus_, Fang singing."

Everyone nodded, liking the idea.

"And in USA, _The Fight_ by _The Rasmus_, Fang singing." I concluded.

"And that's if we get through to the last round." Anna said.

I nodded in agreement. "Anyway we need to practice nonstop."

The others followed as I rang the people who were holding the competition, they said it was fine singing, we just have to dance as well.

The time flew by, it didn't take Luke long getting the words and I came up with a routine quickly.

I bit my lip as I walked inside the dance theatre, we could do this.

We were third on stage, there were twenty school's in total, two were being knocked out of the competition today.

It didn't take long until we were up, I took a deep breath as we were introduced, saying we were giving it a twist, Dramatic with a twist is the name.

Luke was carrying a microphone and Ella, Sky, Nudge, Anna and I stood in position, in our usual outfits and formation.

The music started and Luke began to sing.

_I'm still alive_

_Must've been a miracle_

_It's been a hell of a ride_

_Destination, still unknown_

_It's a fact of life_

_If you make one wrong move_

_With a gun to your head_

_You better walk the line_

_Or you'll be left for dead._

We burst into movement, one minute still as statues, the next, our movements were flowing together like water.

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track_

_I'm a ticker on the bomb that you can't turn back_

_This time. That's right._

_I got away with it all and I'm still alive_

_Let the end of the world come tumbling down_

_I'll be the last man standing on the ground_

_As long as hot blood runs through my veins_

_I'm still alive._

We paused briefly, in poses before moving along to the music.

_Lost in the night_

_Feeling so invisible_

_A dead man walking the wire_

_High above the devil's net that's made of fire_

_And it's a long way down to the top of the world_

_You better look around_

_Or you're gonna get burned._

As everyone freezes, one person keeps moving and passes it on to the next person.

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track_

_I'm a ticker on the bomb that you can't turn back_

_This time. That's right._

_I got away with it all and I'm still alive._

_Let the end of the world come tumbling down_

_I'll be the last man standing on the ground_

_And as the dust clears, look in my eyes._

_I'm still alive._

As the guitar solo came I started doing summersaults and gymnastics while the others did spins.

_The darkest night aint black enough_

_To keep the morning light from shining_

_The highest wall aint tall enough_

_To keep the smallest man from climbing_

_The more it pulls you in_

_The more you hang on for your life._

As the music continued to play we were all doing cartwheels.

The girls and I then used our microphones strapped to our heads.

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track_

_I'm a ticker on the bomb that you can't turn back._

Luke joined in.

_This time. That's right._

_I got away with it all and I'm still alive._

We were walking towards the front of the stage, faces neutral and singing.

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track_

_I'm a ticker on the bomb that you can't turn back_

_This time. That's right._

_I got away with it all and I'm still alive_

_Let the end of the world come tumbling down_

_I'll be the last man standing on the ground_

_And if my shadow's all that survives_

_I'm still alive._

With the beat of the music we all changed our poses and finally dropped to the ground, Luke included.

The round of applause that followed was so loud I bet they could hear it in Timbuktu. We ran off the stage.

We made friends with a school in Canada who turned out came second, we were the ones to beat them, for our 'originality'.

_Sweden, here we come!_

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I really like the Meatloaf songs, I think he's an amazing singer and I grew up listening to his music, my Mum liked him and it's grown on all of us. Tell me if you like Meatloaf and what's your favourite song, I have a few, I'll try and update as soon as I can but I still have to find too monologue's for when I go back to college on the 12****th**** :O Not looking forward to that, I don't like monologues, I prefer group work. Any R&R. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic.**


	45. Chapter 51

Chapter forty five

**Heya guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been extremely busy with changing colleges, getting a new boyfriend and my birthday and everything, but I'll hopefully start to update again a bit more frequently. And a special thank you to Maxie89 for what you said about my story, it made my day and I literally had tears in my eyes, I didn't know someone liked it so much, so I promised myself I'd update just for you… By the way, this is just a filler, the next chapter's the one you've all been waiting for :D There's only a couple of chapters left in this story and I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

**Alive- Meatloaf- Luke**

**Fighter-Christina Aguilera- Girls**

**Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga- no one**

**Don't upset the rhythm- Noisettes- Ella**

**Life is a lemon- Meatloaf- All**

**On the Floor- Jennifer Lopez- No one**

**Battlefield- Jordan Sparks- Anna**

**My Happy Ending- Avril Laveign- Max**

**The Fight- The Rasmus- Fang**

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Fang**

_Previously: Sweden, here we come._

The next year and a half flew by with the rehearsing, the performances and the publicity. Luckily the Hell Crew haven't tried to kill us again and we feel much safer than we have in ages.

I was sitting on my bed thinking and staring out the window at the cloudless sky, the sky was a cold ice blue, promising winter on the way, I was thinking about the choreography for the USA. That's right, we got to the finals, I thought we were good but I didn't know we were that good.

I thought about we had gotten here and about all the choreographies I had done, I could remember all of them perfectly…

_Me: When I, I thought I knew you_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

'_Cause your bluff time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough_

_Sky: You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

'_Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmmmmm_

_Nudge: After all the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_Anna: 'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Ella: Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Me: It makes me that much wiser_

_All: So thanks for making me fighter_

_Sky: Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Nudge: Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_All: Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me fighter_

_Anna: Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realised your game_

_Ella: I heard, your going around_

_Playing, the victim now_

_But don't, even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_Me: After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_Uh, no more, oh no, its over_

_Sky: 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_Nudge: 'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Anna: Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Ella: It makes me that much wiser_

_All: So thanks for making me fighter_

_Me: Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Sky: Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_All: Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me fighter_

_Nudge: How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_Anna: You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

_Ella: I am a fighter_

_Me: (I'm a fighter)_

_Sky: I ain't gonna stop_

_Me: (I ain't gonna stop)_

_Nudge: There is no turning back_

_Anna: I've had enough_

_Ella: Makes me that much stronger_

_Me: Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Sky: Makes me that much wiser_

_Nudge: So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Anna: Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Ella: Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Me: So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Sky: Thought I would forget_

_Nudge: But I, I remember_

_Anna: Yes I remember_

_Ella: I'll remember_

_Me: Thought I would forget_

_Sky: But I, I remember_

_Nudge: Yes I remember_

_Sky: I'll remember_

_Anna: Makes me that much stronger_

_Ella: Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Me: Makes me that much wiser_

_All: So thanks for making me fighter_

_Sky: Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Nudge: Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_All: Makes me that much stronger_

_So thanks for making me fighter_

I grinned at the ending, we could always use some of that for the USA. We had come third in that one, which meant we were totally safe.

In the Edge of Glory we came fourth, apparently most people like us for the singing as well as the dancing. They like us because we're different.

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm no_

_Don't upset the rhythm_

_The time is right_

_The sun is sleeping in the sky_

_Free your mind_

_You never know what you might find_

_What's your vice?_

_You know we won't compromise_

_So let me show you_

_Something super beautiful_

_Let's rock the boat_

_The magic is unstoppable_

_Four on the floor_

_It's the rhythm you've been waiting for_

_Pure delight_

_Kick, Snare, Hat, Ride_

_It's all up to you_

_And whatever you do_

_Don't cut into my action_

_4-3-2-1_

_All: Go baby, go baby, GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm no_

_All: Go baby, go baby, GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby, GO_

_Ella:Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare_

_All: Go baby, go baby, GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_Skin and bones_

_And a bat and microphone_

_Can't get home?_

_Well you can use my dog and bone_

_We'll crank that stereo_

_Even when the speakers blow_

_D-I-Y_

_Just meet me up in paradise_

_Whatever it takes_

_To carry you away_

_It all comes down to actions_

_4-3-2-1_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm no_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: C'mon_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: This time I like it_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Now don't you dare_

_Don't upset the rhythm_

_Don't upset the rhythm no_

_All: Go go GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go go GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare_

_Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm no_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare_

_Hey!_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm no oh oh_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm_

_All: Go baby, go baby GO_

_Ella: Don't upset the rhythm, don't you dare_

_Don't upset the rhythm_

I smiled at the thought of Ella telling me how tired she was after that performance, and she got annoyed with learning it.

"It's so repetitive, Max, it's like saying one line over and over again. At least I won't have to sing this ever again after this performance."

We had come second with that performance, saying that we needed a less repetitive song to sing but Ella's a sweet, yet fantastic singer.

_All: I want my money back _

_All: I want my money back _

_Me: It's all or nothing _

_And nothing's all I ever get_

_Everytime I turn it on_

_I burn it up and burn it out_

_Sky: It's always something_

_There's always something going wrong_

_That's the only guarantee_

_That's what this is all about_

_Ella and Nudge: It's a never ending attack_

_Everything's a lie and that's a fact_

_All: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_Luke: And all the morons_

_And all the stooges with their coins_

_They're the ones who make the rules_

_It's not a game it's just a rout_

_Fang: There's desperation_

_Anna: (there's desperation)_

_Fang: There's desperation in the air_

_It leaves a stain on all your clothes_

_And no detergent gets it out_

_Anna: And we're always slipping through the cracks_

_Then the movies over fade to black_

_Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_All: I want my money back _

_Me and Sky: Life is a lemon_

_Ella and Nudge: Life is a lemon_

_All: I want my money back _

_Luke and Fang and Anna: Life is a lemon_

_Girls: What about love?_

_All: It's defective_

_Me: It's always breaking in half_

_Boys: What about sex?_

_All: It's defective_

_Sky: It's never built to really last_

_Girls: What about family:_

_All: It's defective_

_Luke: All the batteries are shot_

_Boys: What about friends?_

_All: It's defective_

_Fang: All the parts are out of stock_

_Girls: What about hope?_

_All: It's defective_

_Ella: It's corroded and decayed_

_Boys: What about Faith?_

_All: It's defective_

_Nudge: It's tattered and it's frayed_

_Girls: What about your Gods?_

_All: They're defective_

_Anna: They forgot their warranty_

_Boys: What about your town?_

_All: It's defective_

_Me: It's a dead end street to me_

_Girls: What about your school?_

_All: It's defective_

_Sky: It's a pack of useless lies_

_Boys: What about your work?_

_All: It's defective_

_Luke: It's a crock and then you die_

_Girls: What about your childhood?_

_All: It's defective_

_Fang: It's getting buried in the past_

_Boys: What about your future?_

_All: It's defective_

_Girls: You can shove it up your ass_

_Me: It's all or nothing_

_Sky: And nothings all I ever get_

_Luke: Everytime I turn it on_

_Fang: I burn it up and burn it out_

_Ella: It's a never ending attack_

_Nudge: Everything's a lie and that's a fact_

_Anna: Life is a lemon and I want my money..._

_Boys: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_Girls: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_Boys: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_Girls: Life is a lemon_

_Boys: (And I want)_

_Girls: And I want_

_Boys: (And I want)_

_Girls: And I want my money back _

_Me and Luke: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_Fang and Sky: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_All: Life is a lemon and I want my money back _

_And I want_

_And I want_

_And I want_

_And I want my money back _

We came first thanks to this performance, everyone loved us, especially the way we split the song up, I grinned as I remembered Fang rolling his eyes at my smug look.

_Anna: Don't try and explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Anna: Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Anna: Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we're both gonna lose_

_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Anna: Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Anna: I guess you better go and get your armour_

_All: Get your armour_

_Anna: Get your armour_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_All: Get your armour_

_Anna: Get your armour_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we're friends tonight_

_All: Oh, oh, oh_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and be alright_

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight _

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_All: Fighting, fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Anna: Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_All: A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Anna: I guess you better go and get your armour_

_All: Get your armour_

_Anna: Get your armour_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_All: Get your armour_

_Anna: Get your armour_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

We came in third because it was another repetitive song but Anna had such an amazing voice that we just managed to get in.

_Sky: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Me: So much for my happy ending_

_Nudge: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Me: So much for my happy ending_

_Ella and Anna: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Me: Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

We came in second because I swore with little kids around...ooopsie.

_Fang: Everything is still and calm_

_In the dead of night_

_Right before the fight_

_Clouds are gathering for the storm_

_Destiny decides who will live or die_

_I've been waiting for this moment_

_It's time for the battle_

_Even if I never make it_

_Take me home_

_I might never get my story_

_Carved in stone_

_But I will rise again_

_The fight is to the end_

_Pounding of the drums of war_

_Turns your tears to mud_

_Rivers turn to blood_

_If you live to see another day_

_Take another breath_

_Make it life or death_

_I've been waiting for this moment_

_It's time for the battle_

_Even if I never make it_

_Take me home_

_I might never get my story_

_Carved in stone_

_But I will rise again_

_The fight is to the end_

_To give me strength to carry on_

_'till my life is done_

_Everybody wants the glory_

_But you remember _

_The fight is to the end_

_The fight is to the end_

We came in second fore this one two because there wasn't as much dancing as they'd hoped which just made me glare at the judges, at least we're in the finals, we have a perfect song and we plan to blow their minds away...

**It's up, finally, but this is only a filler chapter, the REAL action is going to happen in the next chapter, this one was just to show you the layout of the singing and what place they had come.**

**Please review, it makes me happy :) Hearing all the lovely reviews from all of you make my day and it might make the next chapter come quicker.**

**This story's almost at the end, we have one or two more chapters before it's finished, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic xXx**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty six

**Now it's time for the last chapter for this story, I hope everyone has enjoyed the story, and I hope you like this final chapter.**

I bit my lip in worry as the other group was performing their final performance, they were good, very good. Ella was pacing in front of the sofa, her eyes betraying how worried she was. Fang was lounging on the sofa looking towards me as I looked round the room. Sky was jumping up and down, exited but nervous like the rest of us. Anna was by the curtains looking at what was going on stage looking very worried. Nudge was next to Fang, tears in her eyes at the thought of going on the stage in front of everyone. This was the most nervous anyone had ever been. Luke, Iggy, Ari, Bella, Lucy, Angel, Gazzy and Mum were all in the audience, waiting for us to go on stage, they had wished us all luck before we had split up.

I ran through the dance moves in my head and practiced a few of them, without talking to anyone, Anna, Ella, Sky and Nudge joined in, in the same formation that we used in every dance.

We finished the dance in sync and I knew that no matter what, this was the best performance we would ever be doing, I just hoped that people would realise that Jeb was in the audience and this song was aimed at him, fingers crossed he would be going to jail, then that would make our day, even if we didn't come first like we wanted to.

I sighed as I heard the announcer thank the other group for their dancing and singing (they had copied us).

"...And now for our second and final act this evening...Dramatic!" The announcer yelled and Nudge, Anna, Ella, Sky, Fang and I all plastered smiles on our faces as we jogged on stage to a loud audience who were clapping and whistling. We all got in formation with the girls in the triangle and Fang at the front off to one side with the microphone.

The music started and so did our fluent dancing, I let the music consume me as I did a spin and a kick at the same time as the others. Just before Fang started singing I did a backflip while the other four did cartwheels to the sides.

Fang then opened his mouth and began to sing, and you could see some women in the audience swoon over him, and I smiled, maybe we could win with Fang's good looks.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still i'll never understand why you hang around._

_I see what's going down..._

We dropped to the ground and rolled back to our feet, all in sync.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

We all jumped and landed on our stomachs, our hands out to take most of the weight before we got back up in a spin.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

At that point we all found Jeb in the front of the audience and looked at him, while continuing with our dance moves, he looked murderous.

_Well i'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found_

I did another backflip while the others span to the floor and rolled to their feet as I landed my second one perfectly.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever_

_You will surely drown..._

We made a movement that looked like a ripple in the water before spinning into our next move.

_I see what's going down_

Like before we dropped to the floor before rolling to our feet.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_heed my lecture_

We all did a few spinning kicks before spinning into a cartwheel, the others did the same.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well i'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well i'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, _

_A new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt she says,_

_this doesn't hurt she says_

_I finally had enough..._

_Face down in the dirt she says,_

_this doesn't hurt she says_

_I finally had enough..._

We finished with a spin and a kick before falling to the ground. The audience erupted in applause and I grinned.

Just then Jeb and a few of his friends storm on stage, murderous looks on their faces. Jeb swung at me and I ducked out of the way, I heard a few people whispering to each other, wondering if this was part of the act. Without any word, the music we had just sung and danced to started to play and Fang's voice floated through the speakers.

_Huh, it looks like they recorded him._

I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back, I looked around at the others, they were all doing well and keeping the others at bay. He tried to punch me again but I ducked and threw a punch at his stomach.

I then swept my foot under his legs and he fell to the ground.

As the song finished I saw that the others had everyone else unconscious, I rested my foot on Jeb's chest as I saw the police start to get up on the stage.

Jeb knocked my legs out from underneath me with his arm and I fell to the ground as he jumped up and ran off stage, disappearing.

I growled and hit the stage as the police arrested the others, the one person we wanted to get caught had ran away.

I got up and stormed off stage, followed by everyone else, the loud cheering of the audience followed me but I barely registered it.

"Well that performance, sure was something, wasn't it?" The announcer yelled over the roar of the crowed who all seemed to agree. "Well we'll wait half an hour for you all to vote which you liked and for the judges to decide as well."

I scowled and flopped onto the sofa. "Jeb, just had to go and ruin it, didn't he?" I all but shouted.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked as her Iggy, Ari, Luke, Angel, Gazzy, Bella and Lucy came in through the door.

I stared at her, incredulous. "We fought on stage, they're not going to pick us now, are they?"

"Everyone seemed to think it was part of the performance." Iggy shrugged.

"Yeah, and they enjoyed it, said it was different." Aari agreed.

"How do you know?" Ella asked timidly.

"We overheard some of them talking to each other." Lucy explained as Bella nodded.

"I thought it was good." Angel muttered and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, sweetie." I kissed her forehead as we waited for the announcer to call both the teams back on stage.

"We now have the results, so come back on stage, Drastic Dimensions and Dramatic.."

I bit my lip and Mum wished us all luck and Anna, Sky, Nudge, Ella, Fang, Luke and I went back on stage, holding hands.

We stood next to the announcer, the other group on his other side and waited for what the judges had to say.

The cold woman was the first to talk. "I thought it was a close call to be honest but the fighting in Dramatic's case let them down, they should have known fighting wouldn't be allowed, so for this I sincerely hope that Drastic Dimensions win.

I scowled at her, it's not like we could have helped it.

The old man then leant forward, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "i thought both performances were very good and that you both deserve to win, well you wouldn't be here now if you didn't deserve it, would you?" He gave a dry chuckle before continuing. "I can't decide which of you I preferred, on one hand I didn't like the fighting but on the other I felt as if Drastic Dimensions were copying your singing idea, so this one is definitely on the audience for me."

The young, cute guy grinned as he began to speak. "I don't know if it's just me, but I disagree with the both of them. I found the fighting exilerating and it definitely worked for your performance and for that I hope you Dramatic wins, because they're different and original, I haven't seen anything like them before, and they can go far."

The audience cheered at his comment and I smiled at him, he winked at me.

"Okay, well the results have just come in." The announcer said as he was handed an envelope. "The winners of the Dance competition 2012 is..."

I crossed my fingers and bit my lip as he opened the envelope and brought out a cream card with the name of the winners on it.

"...DRAMATIC!"

The audience clapped and cheered loudly and we all screamed while jumping up and down, it was a surprise to have won and I was very happy about it.

We all hugged each other as two men brought out the trophy and gave it to me to hold and I held it up in the air with much screaming and cheering.

We all sat at my house, talking over each other and looking at the trophy, we were all happy and we were celebrating with loads of games and my friends being able to stay over for the night.

It was getting late and we were all very tired because of the dancing and the fighting and the party after the show that was especially for the winners, we had got given money for each of us to buy a formal outfit for the party and we had only just got home, but we were to hyped up to go to sleep.

There was a knock at the door and I glanced at the clock, 10:00, who would call this late at night. I sighed and got up to walk to the door.

I was grinning, but as soon as I opened the door my face dropped.

"Maxie, i'm back!"

**I hope you've all enjoyed my story, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, i've just been very busy and now I have a new story that i've just started so please read it and tell me what you think, it's called Sweet and Sour and the summary is... _AU, now wings, Max and her friends are secret spies on a mission to help their parents, but they run into a bit of trouble with the shadows, an evil group of people who seem to appear from the shadows without warning, like they're the shadows themselves..._ Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic xXx**


	47. Good news

Good news!

There's good news for everyone (I hope) I'm now in the process of writing the sequel... YAY! It will take some time to write the whole story since I don't have the whole idea formed in my head at the moment, but it's getting there and there will hopefully be the first chapter up soon :) I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to reading it like I look forward to writing it.

Fly on,

Fangtastic xXx


End file.
